


Wide Awake

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una realtà alternativa in cui Anis Ferchichi non ha mai trovato riscatto nel rap, il destino di un dealer berlinese e quello di una stella ormai cadente finiscono con l'intersecarsi e collidere. Quando la geometria di Dio va in pezzi, anche le rette parallele trovano un incredibile punto d'incontro. E un nuovo inizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

Fictional Dream © 2009 (8 dicembre 2009)  
I Tokio Hotel (Bill e Tom Kaulitz, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing e Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica rock-pop tedesca.  
Bushido, Kay-one, Chakuza, i membri dell’ersguterjunge sono personalità di spicco della scena hip-hop/rap tedesca.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/376/wide-awake)).

*****

“Senti… Ti prometto che guido io.”  
La voce di Anis è incerta. Guarda in terra per non guardare me.  
Bill si sfila gli occhiali da sole e ci fissa, sulla distanza.  
I suoi occhi, illuminati dalla luce ancora bassa di una prima mattina d’inverno, brillano come non capitava da una quantità di tempo.  
“Non prenderti troppe libertà. Il capo, qui, sono io.”  
Dovrei ridere o incazzarmi di brutto o fare qualcosa di molto plateale come permettere al magma dei sentimenti di prendere il posto del cervello – della mia sacrosanta razionalità – ed eruttare fuori. Di brutto.  
Perciò dire ad Anis Ferchichi che non me ne frega un bel niente se è un genio del rap o di quel che gli pare, e a mio fratello che ne ho abbastanza di un paranoico depresso come lui. Che fino a ieri era un disastro ambulante strafatto e Anis Ferchichi, spazzatura da marciapiede. Che suona incredibile persino il fatto che stiano insieme, questi due. Che la storia sia cambiata in un pugno di mesi sino al punto da costringermi a piantare un ago immaginario su ogni ricordo.  
 _Corpo del reato numero uno e numero due e numero…_  
“Tanto ci vediamo presto, no?”  
 _Un bel respiro_.  
Penso che le vacanze di Natale sono alle porte. Che sto per volare a Los Angeles da qualcuno che non spera più di vedermi. Che mio fratello ha prenotato come al solito alle Maldive e ci va con lui. Che il cuore di Bill batte di nuovo – per fortuna – e se è tutto merito di quel negro da marciapiede che appena ieri gli piazzava la coca, Cristo, sono contento lo stesso.  
Gli batto un pugno contro la spalla. “Buona fortuna,” gli faccio.  
Mio fratello si scolla dalla Mercedes solo per raggiungerci.  
Ora è Anis a sgombrare il campo, perché noi due siamo un’isola privata. Un’isola solo nostra.  
“Allora… Parto.”  
La voce di Bill trema un po’. È la prima volta, in venticinque anni di vita, che ci capiti di passare un paio di settimane lontani l’uno dall’altro. Volontariamente, almeno. Il fatto che sia solo un minuscolo intervallo di tempo non ci rassicura davvero: staremo male, tutti e due. Per un po’ sarà come disintossicarsi dal reciproco veleno.  
Ne abbiamo davvero bisogno.  
È dalla morte di Andreas che facciamo finta di nulla, tutti e due. Ora che se n’è andato in pace – che Bill l’ha lasciato andare in pace – ci vorrà qualche tempo perché possiamo guarire davvero dalla ferita. Se gli sfiorassi il cuore, almeno, so che avvertirei ancora intatto il cordolo della cicatrice.  
Anis ci fissa sulla distanza. Per lui il nostro rapporto è inconcepibile.  
Per Anis, ‘ _famiglia_ ’ e ‘ _vendetta_ ’ sono la stessa cosa.  
Per noi due, un amore invincibile.  
Ma ora c’è lui.  
Bill afferma che l’ha raccolto per strada. Anis glielo lascia dire perché è vero l’opposto. Per quanto sia un avanzo di galera, quel negro stronzo e arrogante e fortunato ha salvato mio fratello da una fine tremenda. Gliene sono grato al punto che lo lascio andare senza recriminazioni e senza rancore.  
“Sono solo due settimane. Poi riprendiamo a lavorare.”  
Bill fa scivolare il capo contro la mia spalla. Sono due anni che non entra più in uno studio di registrazione. Non ce la faceva. Ora l’incantesimo si è spezzato.  
“Non vedo l’ora,” bisbiglia al mio orecchio, poi recupera la bretella della sua grossa borsa e corre verso la Mercedes. Il loro aereo partirà tra meno di due ore: è proprio il caso che si diano una mossa.  
Bill guarda ancora un paio di volte alle proprie spalle; mi cerca con gli occhi e con il resto del corpo – mi cerca perché sa che ne ho bisogno.  
Aspetto che la Mercedes si allontani dal mio orizzonte e poi faccio quello che avrei dovuto fare mille volte in questi mesi: chiamo Chantelle e le dico che sì, la raggiungo.  
Non scappo più.  
  
   
   
La storia di Anis Ferchichi non comincia: finisce e basta.  
Se Berlino tenesse un registro dei falliti, dei morti di fame, dei nati per sbaglio, suo sarebbe il primo nome della lista. Lo sottolinea anche per fatti propri.  
Il primo pezzo suo – pezzo che ho prodotto solo perché Bill mi stava fracassando i coglioni – fa di questo refrain una bandiera.  
 _Alles verloren_.  
Prima di conoscere mio fratello, Anis era un dealer, uno dei dealer da cui Bill passava ad avvelenarsi, malgrado ce l’avessi messa tutta per tenerlo fuori da quella merda.  
Il problema è che tu puoi volere quello che ti pare, ma se chi aiuti non ha la minima intenzione di salvarsi, non lo salvi per niente.  
Lo pensavo.  
Anis è riuscito dove io ho fallito. Misteri della vita.  
Anis era un banditello di strada, per quel che ho capito. Smerciava pasticche e fumo e farina venduta per coca. Una sera che se la spassava con certi amici suoi, un gruppo di clienti insoddisfatti gli ha dato fuoco a casa. Dentro c’erano sua madre e il suo fratellino. Non si sono salvati.  
Anis non si è limitato a seppellire i suoi morti, ma ha cercato gli assassini. Ne ha fatto secco uno e si è beccato dieci anni solo perché era minorenne. Dieci anni, con l’aggravante d’essere stronzo, violento e nero, sono diventati nove più uno d’isolamento. In carcere è diventato ancora più stronzo e più cattivo e più nero, perché il buio gli è scivolato dentro. Ha imparato a farsi rispettare in un modo diverso da quello che suggerisce la legge. Ha stretto legami che gli hanno assicurato rispetto.  
Quando è uscito, ad aspettarlo c’era una Mercedes color cammello.  
Anis ha un gran gusto per il racconto. Da un certo punto di vista, è stato il miglior investimento dell’Universal dopo i Tokio Hotel. Il dettaglio della berlina-cammello fa parte della coreografia del mito che Anis si è stampato addosso; gli serve a introdurre lo sceicco di Berlino, Arafat Abou-Chaker.  
“Mi hanno parlato di te, ragazzo. Ho il lavoro che fa al caso tuo.”  
Io, con i turchi e con la feccia di Berlino, non volevo proprio avere nulla a che fare. Non doveva conoscerli neppure mio fratello, s’è per questo, ma se potevo tarpargli le ali con la legge, di fatto avrei dovuto legarlo. Fin lì, sul serio, il coraggio d’essere adulto e forte non ce l’avevo proprio.  
Ufficialmente, Anis Ferchichi era diventato il segretario di Hamoudi Abou-Chaker. Oltre una ridicola copertura, controllava che la droga piazzata dai corrieri del georgiano nei lounge più in vista della Capitale fluisse senza intoppi.  
Il suo nome in codice era Bushido.  
Se tu, piccolo pusher, volevi la roba, dovevi chiedere a Bushido.  
Se il cliente non ti pagava, ti rivolgevi a Bushido.  
Se ti minacciava, andavi da Bushido e Bushido ti faceva il culo.  
  
Bella carriera, sul serio.  
  
Il fatto è che a me non cambiava senz’altro la vita sapere che ci fosse in giro un tipo simile; all’epoca Bill ed io eravamo sui diciassette, diciotto anni.  
I Tokio Hotel andavano fortissimo. La puzza di Berlino, sul serio, chi la sentiva?  
I nostri erano due mondi paralleli.  
Se ti fidi della geometria di Dio, sai da solo che le parallele non s’incontrano. Neppure per sbaglio.  
Invece…  
Mi piacerebbe dire che tutto capita per caso, perché un po’, in effetti, ci credo davvero.  
Quando vivevo in un buco in culo alla Germania, per dire, solo un caso poteva fare della mia vita un film di successo. Poi è capitato che i Devilish diventassero i Tokio Hotel. Da quel momento tutto è diventato possibile.  
  
   
Bill aspettò il nostro ventesimo compleanno per dirmelo. Seduti sul vagone di testa delle montagne russe, ci zuppavamo d’acqua e rincoglionivamo di risate e urla belluine.  
Attese il punto zero che anticipa il rinculo della giostra.  
“Sono gay.”  
Secco e micidiale.  
Al secondo giro della morte non avevo ancora ripreso fiato. Bill fissava davanti a sé un punto inesistente dello spazio. Tutto, pur di non guardare me. Era evidente.  
“Cioè…” gli feci.  
Bill si volse a guardarmi, l’espressione dolce, paziente e intelligente di un cucciolo troppo cresciuto. “Sono omosessuale. Finocchio. Frocio. Mi piacciono i maschi. Serve altro?”  
Strabuzzai un po’ gli occhi. “Sì. Devo vomitare un attimo.”  
Surreale e umanissimo, direi. Bill non se la prese.  
Riprendemmo il discorso una volta a casa, al riparo da tutto. “Ma com’è successo?”  
Ne parlavo quasi fosse una malattia. All’epoca non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa potesse importare vedere tuo fratello stare male sul serio.  
Bill trasse un piccolo sospiro. “Ho già un ragazzo, Tom. Ce l’ho da un bel pezzo. Solo che sei troppo scemo per renderti conto della verità anche quando ce l’hai sotto gli occhi.”  
  
Bill rese pubblica la sua relazione con Andreas un anno più tardi. Fu David a consigliarglielo, perché a quel punto era più che evidente fosse una cosa abbastanza seria. Il fanbase l’avrebbe presa meglio che non se si fosse trattato di una bionda scosciata. Ne sapeva qualcosa Chantelle, che da un flirt pilotato aveva poi avuto la pessima idea di innamorarsi del sottoscritto.  
Stavano insieme da che Bill, di anni, ne aveva diciassette. Ci avevano preso per il culo, insomma. Tutti.  
  
Quando avevo tredici, quattordici anni, pensavo che se Bill fosse stato gay mi sarei tagliato i coglioni. Mi sarei vergognato al punto da fargliene una colpa. Invece era ancora lui. Era tutto _normale_.  
Era comodo, forse, pensare che il suo ragazzo fosse anche il mio migliore amico. Non so, magari il problema vero era la pigrizia. Magari non volevamo prenderci il disturbo di cercare qualcuno oltre il ristretto recinto delle nostre piccole vite.  
Chissà?  
  
Bill aveva ventitré anni, quando Andreas è morto. Il fatto d’essergli sopravvissuto è stato quanto ha ucciso mio fratello; quanto di bello e luminoso e pieno di vita, almeno, custodiva dentro.  
Mancava poco al Natale del duemiladodici. Come sempre in quel periodo, tornavamo da una mezza dozzina di comparsate negli Stati Uniti. A New York, Bill aveva svaligiato tre o quattro boutique solo per non correre il rischio di farsi cogliere impreparato dalla festa più ipocrita dell’anno. Natalie, per prenderlo in giro, diceva che la sua ansia avrebbe giustificato un harem. Bill rispondeva con bronci spettacolari e sorrisi altrettanto indimenticabili, se il suo cellulare squillava il morse di un affetto lontano.  
Io mi lasciavo vivere, con l’inerzia felice dei fortunati.  
Quell’anno era stata pronosticata la fine del mondo, ma io non ci credevo: invece il ventuno dicembre del duemiladodici il mondo finì davvero. Il nostro mondo, almeno.  
  
Guidava Bill, quella notte. Lo sanno tutti, come tutti sanno che d’allora in poi mio fratello non ha più preso in mano un volante. Fino ad Anis, almeno.  
Di solito Ferchichi lo fa sedere sulle ginocchia e lo costringe a seguire le indicazioni come se fosse il complice di un gioco infantile. Non accetterò mai fino in fondo la loro storia, ma devo ammettere che lo stronzo sa come prenderlo. Gli ha scollato i fantasmi di dosso a morsi e a schiaffi; la pelle di mio fratello cresce ora nuova e pulita.  
Da Hamburg a Berlino c’era un bel pezzo d’autostrada, ma erano in due, si volevano bene, non si vedevano da un sacco di tempo. Avrebbero chiacchierato e canticchiato e scambiato qualche rapido bacio e, forse, pianificato la notte che li aspettava.  
Andi aveva cenato da noi e avrebbe dormito al Ritz, nella suite sempre pronta per mio fratello. Con mio fratello.  
Non era la prima volta. Non era una novità per nessuno.  
Persino i paparazzi si erano arresi, perché scandalo sarebbe stato, al più, sorprendere mio fratello a letto con una delle Monrose, non certo con il suo fidanzato storico; ma Bill teneva a ricordare che aveva un cuore solo e un amore eterno.  
  
Accadde all’altezza di Dosse, là dove s’intrecciano la E26 e la E55. Il gancio che assicurava il carrello di una grossa motrice cedette. Bill aveva all’epoca un SUV della BMW che passava per indistruttibile, ma chi curava la pubblicità di quella povera auto, fino a prova contraria, di sicuro non aveva pensato a un incidente del genere.  
Furono presi in pieno. Travolti schiacciati schiantati.  
  
Andi amava moltissimo mio fratello. Quando ce ne stavamo tra noi, perché Bill doveva lamentarsi di qualcosa con mamma, o richiedere l’ennesima, fondamentale consulenza a Natalie, mi diceva sempre che era un tipo persino troppo fortunato.  
“Guardalo,” mi diceva di Bill. “Conosci qualcuno più carino?”  
Lo pensava sul serio. L’avrà pensato anche quella notte, perché gli si buttò addosso. Fece il possibile per proteggerlo. Mio fratello, però, non l’ha capito.  
Era bellissimo, Bill, e così stupido da non saper leggere quella splendida lettera d’amore.  
  
 _Grazie per avermi amato.  
Grazie per essere stato mio.  
Grazie per essere stato il mio migliore amico il mio amante il mio compagno il mio tutto.  
Grazie per il tempo in cui siamo stati insieme.  
Grazie anche per quello che non ho più, perché te lo regalo.  
Grazie perché me ne vado per te, tra le tue braccia.  
Grazie perché va bene così.  
_  
Andreas morì sul colpo; arrivò a stento ad accorgersi che quello era il punto finale, perché una delle lastre d’acciaio trasportate dal trucker allo sbando sfondò il parabrezza e gli fracassò il cranio. Mio fratello, invece, non perse neppure conoscenza, ma rimase per due o tre ore a urlare in una poltiglia di lamiere e carne e sangue. Quando lo tirarono fuori, stringeva ancora le dita di Andi. Ci volle un po’ a fargli capire che doveva abbandonarle, perché il corpo – quello che ne restava – andava almeno ricomposto.  
Il resto di Andreas era ancora là dentro.  
  
Sarebbe facile dire che mio fratello è impazzito. Sarebbe facile, politicamente corretto e persino molto televisivo. Ne abbiamo viste milioni di pellicole, no? in cui capita qualcosa di terribile e il povero Cristo di turno perde tutte le rotelle insieme.  
Invece non è così facile.  
Mio fratello si ruppe per davvero.  
Le lastre parlavano delle sue ossa, non del suo cuore, ma chiunque avrebbe capito quale fosse la ferita più profonda e pericolosa.  
Io per primo.  
  
Quando arrivò quella telefonata, il tempo si fermò. Fu davvero come se un enorme meteorite si fosse schiantato su di noi, avesse cancellato il nostro mondo e polverizzato tutte le nostre aspettative. Non sapevo se sentirmi morire, perché il mio migliore amico non c’era più, o ringraziare comunque Dio per aver scelto di salvare Bill. Per avermi lasciato almeno lui.  
Gli esseri umani sono tanto egoisti da vivere la vita e la morte come una questione personale. Io volevo Bill, d’accordo, ma cosa poteva volere mio fratello? Non avevo il coraggio di dirmelo.  
Me lo fecero vedere dopo un’anticamera infinita e raccomandazioni che non ero in grado di registrare. Me lo fecero vedere, forse, perché ero Tom Kaulitz, sicché anche il mio dispiacere, chissà perché, poteva avere qualcosa di coreografico e vendibile.  
Io ero un cumulo di domande abortite e terrore e incredulità. Il corpo di mio fratello era freddissimo. Il suo viso, immacolato e perfetto, strideva con lo sfacelo di un milione di lesioni diverse.  
Andreas aveva difeso la sua bellezza fino in fondo. Era stato bravo.  
  
Non riuscivo a piangere. Esiste una soglia oltre la quale il dolore pietrifica. Si fossilizza.  
Io ero un fossile.  
La coscienza di mio fratello rimase intermittente sino alla Vigilia di Natale. Il ventiquattro dicembre si svegliò, mi mise a fuoco e mormorò: “Stacca la spina.”  
Era una formula convenzionale per non mitragliarmi addosso il suo desiderio più immediato, sentito e diretto.  
 _Uccidimi. Io, qui, non ho più niente da fare._  
Vorrei poter dire che lo capivo, che la sua era una reazione sensata e persino coerente; era morta la persona che si era scelto per la vita, era morta in modo orribile e aveva avuto persino il tempo di rendersene conto.  
Non posso dirlo, però, perché il mio era l’egoismo della vita; io ero sollevato perché era toccato ad Andreas, non a Bill. Se mai avevo provato una punta di rancore per il fatto che mi avesse rubato un fratello, ora riuscivo a leggere quell’evenienza come un’incredibile opportunità.  
Era morto per Bill.Mio fratello era salvo.  
  
A ventitre anni uno dovrebbe già essere adulto, ma non lo ero. Non lo ero io e non lo era Bill. Nessuno dei due era preparato a metabolizzare un simile dolore. Ne fummo travolti e basta.  
  
Il giorno in cui Andreas fu sepolto – a Magdeburg, accanto a sua nonna – i flash erano solo per Bill; per mio fratello che, rannicchiato su una sedia a rotelle, strizzava le palpebre e lacrimava quasi dovesse trasformare quella buca in un laghetto.  
Essere gemelli aveva sempre importato che ci sentissimo parte di una stessa emozione, ma in quel caso eravamo due estranei. Seppellivamo il nostro migliore amico, d’accordo, ma se io potevo trovare un senso a quella morte – era stato un sacrificio all’ingordigia di Dio? Un pezzo di carne immolato alla salvezza di Bill? – mio fratello, che giustificazione poteva darle?  
“Scusa…”  
Tra le labbra accarezzava quella parola, ripetendola come una specie d’impossibile preghiera.  
 _Scusa scusa scusa.  
_ Non era colpa sua; avevo perso il conto delle volte in cui gliel’avevo ripetuto.  
Era stato un incidente, un orribile, ingiusto incidente.  
Bill diceva solo ‘ _scusa_ ’ e si preparava a non perdonarsi per tutta la vita.  
  
Per i Tokio Hotel fu un gran momento. In cantiere non avevamo _niente_ , ma eravamo comunque su tutti i giornali; una crisi da iper-lavoro per Georg e Gustav, soprattutto, visto che noi due eravamo guardati a vista dall’esercito Universal.  
Ero il vice-leader, ma in quel contesto più che mai misi a fuoco la verità, tutta la verità sul gruppo: non era che la quinta su cui muoveva il carisma e la bellezza di mio fratello.  
Una scusa o poco più.  
Senza Bill, i Tokio Hotel erano un’eco. Morta.  
  
Il mio gemello reagì a quella morte nell’unico modo possibile: con una depressione da manuale. Passava tutto il giorno a dormire; tra le lenzuola, con gli occhi chiusi, respirava così piano che a tratti dovevo avvicinarmi alla sua bocca per rassicurarmi in merito al fatto che fosse vivo.  
Dovevi costringerlo a mangiare. Parlava solo se interrogato – e anche in quel caso replicava a monosillabi. Non era mai solo. Se mi prendevo un’ora per portare i cani a pisciare, c’era comunque nostra madre con lui. O Gordon. O David. O Benjamin. O Natalie. O Georg. O Gustav. Per mio fratello, però, non eravamo che ombre inconsistenti.  
Tenevo duro perché mi dicevo che quella era la sua convalescenza: un giorno sarebbe guarito, avrebbe tratto un bel respiro e sarebbe tornato il fratello che conoscevo. Il Bill di sempre. Il Bill indistruttibile.  
  
Ai bambini dovrebbero insegnare che un eccesso di speranza può trasformarsi in un abisso di disperazione, se tutte le tue aspettative vengono tradite; se la vita ti ricorda che il diagramma della felicità non è una retta e neppure una curva, né una parabola di cui tu possa misurare gli estremi.  
La vita è una sinusoide che ti strangola con la sua irregolarità.  
  
A tre mesi dall’incidente, buona parte delle lesioni che aveva ricevuto poteva dirsi guarita; zoppicava appena un po’ e si stancava subito, ma non c’erano dubbi che stesse fisicamente abbastanza bene. Il suo cervello, però, era andato alla deriva.Senza rimedio.  
  
   
Una notte – erano le due o forse le tre del mattino – a svegliarmi fu il rumore di un parlottio fitto e querulo che proveniva dalla cucina.  
Impiegai un paio di minuti a scrollarmi di dosso l’intorpidimento del sonno e a registrare che no, non mi stavo sbagliando affatto. C’era qualcuno. Mio fratello stava parlando con qualcuno.  
In cucina, arricciato su uno sgabello, Bill fumava al buio. Indovinavo appena i confini del suo corpo filiforme sfruttando la debole luce che filtrava dall’esterno. L’unico riferimento certo era quella brace monocola.  
“Non premere l’interruttore, Tom,” mi disse soffice. “Ad Andi dà fastidio.”  
Deglutii a fatica.  
“An… Andreas?” balbettai.  
Bill trasse un’altra boccata, con qualcosa di simile a una pigra, soddisfatta indolenza. “È arrivato un po’ tardi. C’è stato un incidente sulla E26.”  
Strinsi i pugni. Stavo per piangere davvero di brutto.  
“Preparo un po’ di caffè. Ne vuoi?”  
“No,” singhiozzai pianissimo. “Ti porto una felpa. Così prendi freddo.”  
  
Lo psichiatra cui ci siamo rivolti subito, perché era fin troppo evidente che mio fratello non ci stesse più con la testa, gli prescrisse tre pagine di veleni. Le sue allucinazioni non erano un caso isolato; a detta dello specialista era molto frequente, anzi, che l’elaborazione di un lutto doloroso passasse per simili episodi. Con un buon trattamento farmacologico, di solito, se ne usciva dopo il primo anno. A me sembrava comunque un’infinità di tempo.  
A Bill dissi ch’erano solo integratori, ch’era ancora debilitato a causa dell’incidente e che dunque aveva bisogno di qualche vitamina. Quanto al medico, parlare con un estraneo della situazione gli avrebbe fatto bene. L’avrebbe aiutato a liberarsi dei cattivi pensieri.  
“Quali brutti pensieri? Io ne parlo con te o con Andreas, no?”  
  
Il _Laroxyl_ cominciò a fare effetto dopo una decina di giorni. Una mattina – erano appena le cinque, credo – Bill corse in camera mia in preda al panico.  
“Che c’è, cucciolo? Hai fatto un brutto sogno?”  
Bill aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Andi… Non c’è. Non risponde neppure al telefono. Perché non legge i miei messaggi?”  
Sino ad allora ero sempre stato abbastanza sicuro del fatto che mio fratello avesse ben chiara la situazione. C’era anche lui, no, a quel funerale disgraziato?  
“Bill… Non lo conosco il prefisso del Paradiso,” mormorai con un filo di voce.  
Mio fratello strizzò un poco le palpebre, prima di arretrare. Le sue dita artigliavano le lenzuola, come pinze. “Sì, hai ragione… Hai ragione… Non lo so che mi è preso.”  
Mi asciugai le palpebre. Mio fratello era già sulla porta.  
“Torna qui, su. Se non mi tiri calci, puoi dormire un po’ con me.”  
Bill si volse appena nella mia direzione. Le sue labbra, strettissime, fremevano. “Non importa,” bisbigliò. “Non ho sonno.”  
  
Raccontai quell’episodio al suo medico. Mi consigliò di portarlo a Magdeburg; di aiutarlo anche _fisicamente_ a metabolizzare fino in fondo quanto capitato. Bill si inginocchiò davanti alla tomba di Andreas con un’espressione di desolato stupore dipinta in viso.  
“Vado a cercare un po’ d’acqua per i fiori, così, se vuoi dirgli qualcosa…”  
Bill si coprì le labbra con le dita, perché non sfuggisse loro nemmeno un mugolio impercettibile. Mi sembrava tutto prevedibile. Tutto molto lineare e comprensibile e scusabile.  
Procrastinai il più possibile il momento di raggiungerlo di nuovo, perché mi sembrava giusto concedergli il tempo di far decantare a dovere il dolore.  
Un errore imperdonabile.  
  
“Cristo, Bill… Cristo, smettila, smettila, smettila!”  
C’erano due o tre corvi, appollaiati tra le guglie della cappella cimiteriale.  
La mia voce li fece sollevare d’improvviso tutti insieme. Non dissuase mio fratello dal continuare a battere con violenza inconsulta il capo contro quella maledetta lapide. Sarebbe arrivato a sfondarsela, se non fossi tornato sui miei passi.  
C’erano piccole macchie brunite contro le lettere d’oro di un nome consumato dalla storia. L’ovale in cui riposava l’ultimo sorriso di Andreas aveva perso la protezione del vetro. Un paio di schegge erano ancora conficcate nella fronte del mio gemello. La sua personale corona di spine.  
“Che hai fatto, Billi?” articolai con un filo di fiato.  
Le lacrime di mio fratello diluivano il sangue che gli imbrattava la faccia; se avessi dovuto dare un volto o un nome al dolore, ora sapevo alla perfezione chi potessi chiamare ‘ _icona_ ’.  
Al Klinikum gli diedero quattro punti e riscontrarono una lieve commozione cerebrale. Anche in quel caso nessuno aggiunse la diagnosi ‘ _crepacuore_ ’. Non andava più di moda, forse, oppure nessuno s’impegnava ad amare sul serio. Non come lui.  
 _Totgeliebt_ , però, l’aveva scritta Bill Kaulitz, non un _Fritz qualcosa_ qualunque.  
“Senti, Bill… Parliamone e basta, vuoi?”  
Eravamo nella sua vecchia camera di Loitsche. Ovunque c’erano ancora foto di noi tre. Quand’eravamo ancora in tre. Quando eravamo piccoli e felici. Bill sorrideva beato tra noi due: sapeva che l’avremmo protetto per sempre.  
Andreas ce l’aveva fatta. Io, no. Io stavo fallendo.  
“Adesso no. Ho mal di testa,” mormorò.  
“Questo non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi. Volevo solo…”  
Bill strinse forte le palpebre e mi diede le spalle. Mi amava troppo, per farmi scivolare nel suo buio. Forse era già scritto che dovesse incontrarne un altro, perché il suo tempo interiore riprendesse a scorrere.  
  
Arrivò l’estate.  
L’attività del gruppo rimaneva sospesa sino a data da destinarsi. Cominciai a interessarmi anche della produzione degli artisti, perché avevo bisogno di qualcosa che m’impegnasse oltre Bill – a stargli dietro ventiquattro ore al giorno, almeno, sarei impazzito anch’io; per salvarlo dovevo mantenermi lucido e sveglio.  
Conoscevo gente nuova, ne incontravo di già nota. Chantelle tornò in Germania per un breve periodo. In un qualunque momento della mia esistenza, lo giuro, avrei colto l’occasione per scoparla, invece non la vedevo quasi. Obbligavo Bill ad accompagnarmi ovunque, perché speravo che frequentare altra gente lo aiutasse a capire che il mondo non era finito davvero il ventuno dicembre duemiladodici. Eravamo tutti vivi. Era vivo lui.  
Una sera, al _Puro_ , trovammo l’ingresso al lounge sbarrato da un paio di gorilla. C’era la festa privata di un immobiliarista, una festa riservata a pochi intimi. Io avevo voglia di bere qualcosa. Bill si accontentava di un qualunque programma, purché non dovesse pensare.  
Li convinsi con la mia chiacchiera e perché avevo già individuato un paio di facce note. Nessuno chiudeva la porta in faccia ai Kaulitz; nemmeno se Dio in persona li aveva maledetti.  
C’erano Oliver Pocher e c’erano le Monrose e due o tre anchorman di successo.  
Bill fissava il proprio bicchiere. E basta.  
“Vado in bagno,” mi disse.  
Su quel bagno, vaffanculo a loro, avrebbero dovuto scrivere: ‘ _Destinazione Inferno_.’  
  
La casa offriva anche il PCP.  
  
Mio fratello doveva solo pisciare, ma il locale era pieno di gente che tirava: pezzi da cinquanta, cento euro e milioni nel naso.  
“Hai sbagliato bagno, bella,” gli disse un broker strafatto. “Ma se vuoi, un tiro puoi farlo anche tu.”  
Aveva paura, mio fratello? Penso di sì. Non è mai stato uno stupido.  
“Prova, dai! Se la chiamano Polvere degli Angeli è perché ti porta in Paradiso.”  
Capito il cortocircuito?  
E Bill lo fece. Voleva raggiungere il cielo in cui era volato Andi, sbagliò treno e finì dritto dritto all’Inferno.  
“Com’è? Ti piace?”  
Riesco a vederlo, Bill: si alza e barcolla un po’ e non capisce cosa stia capitando nella sua testa. Sbatte le palpebre, respira a fatica. Il diavolo in doppiopetto ride. Ride un sacco.  
Bill si copre le orecchie, strizza gli occhi, annaspa. Poi comincia a sentirsi meglio. Comincia a sentirsi un po’ più leggero.  
Solleva il capo e, alle sue spalle, Andi sta pisciando. Riesce proprio a vederlo. È lì per lui. Di nuovo.  
  
   
Ho sempre pensato che i drogati fossero dei perdenti; degli sfigati perdenti falliti. Lo pensavo con la sicurezza dei miei sedici anni, con la forza della mia vita piena di fortuna e di successo. Lo penso ancora: anche mio fratello cominciò a farsi perché aveva perso.  
Aveva perso la persona che amava.  
  
Fu una deriva progressiva, graduale e inarrestabile. Non me ne accorsi subito, perché assumeva già una quantità di psicofarmaci regolarmente prescritti; non ero un medico e non potevo dire dove finisse l’effetto collaterale dell’uno e dove cominciasse quello dell’altro.  
Bill aveva smesso di parlare di Andreas e mi sembrava un progresso; il fatto che mio fratello avesse ripreso a parlare _con_ Andi era proprio il dettaglio che mi sfuggiva.  
Poi – mancavano tre o quattro giorni al nostro ventiquattresimo compleanno – David mi fece una strana telefonata. Mi chiese una demo del gruppo che stavamo producendo Bill ed io, visto che l’Universal aveva già investito una discreta quantità di euro che non avevano partorito al dunque nemmeno una cover.  
“Scherzi?” gli dissi.  
Jost non scherzava; la piccolissima etichetta che gestivamo noi due aveva avuto una rimessa di trentamila euro non più tardi di due settimane prima. Soldi che non le erano mai arrivati, però. Soldi che non aveva mai visto nessuno, se non Bill.  
Furibondo, m’incollai al cellulare per trovarlo: ero proprio curioso di sapere, vaffanculo, cosa si fosse messo in testa di fare; perché, soprattutto, avesse bisogno di un mucchio di soldi extra rispetto a quelli che dividevamo sul nostro conto.  
La risposta mi arrivò quella sera stessa.  
  
“Herr Kaulitz?”  
“Sì, sono io.”  
“Suo fratello ha avuto un incidente.”  
  
   
Sotto l’effetto di un cocktail di speed ed eroina – o qualcosa del genere – mio fratello si era dato al funambolismo dalle parti di un cantiere abbandonato di Tempelhof. A notarlo, un vecchietto di un milione d’anni che portava a passeggio il cane.  
Polizia e primo intervento erano accorsi subito, salvo constatare che, a meno di una fortuna soprannaturale, lo spostato di turno doveva essere poltiglia per ratti.  
La Fortuna, in simili circostanze è proprio l’ultima variabile che dovresti chiamare in conto, eppure sì, Bill era stato davvero fortunato. Era caduto di sotto, ma c’erano ancora parecchi sacchi di cemento che avevano attutito la caduta. Eccetto qualche escoriazione e una caviglia fratturata, non si era fatto un bel niente. In compenso l’infarto venne a me, quando mi fecero vedere il referto tossicologico del mio gemello.  
Dovevo montare la guardia, non c’era altra scelta; tagliargli i fondi e controllarlo quasi fosse un pericoloso criminale. Stava attentando alla sua vita, vaffanculo: come pensava che potessi prenderla?  
Io adoravo Bill Kaulitz. Odiavo e avrei combattuto qualunque idiota che avesse provato a fargli del male.  
Non eravamo più i due gemelli Kaulitz ma tre gemelli in guerra: c’ero io, quello razionale, dispotico e troppo lucido; c’era il Bill buono, ch’era carne viva, e c’era il Bill cattivo, la larva parassita che me lo stava ammazzando. Erano due persone ben distinte, chiuse in uno stesso corpo. Dovevo estrarre quel mostruoso aborto prima che uccidesse mio fratello, ma come? _  
_Presi contatto con una rinomata clinica di disintossicazione; con un supporto psicologico adeguato e con un ambiente pensato proprio per problemi come i suoi, mi dicevo, Bill sarebbe guarito da tutto.  
Bill cominciò a ferirsi. Chiesi – e ottenni subito – un’amministrazione di sostegno, assumendo la gestione del suo conto in banca. Bill mi tolse il saluto.  
“Detestami, non me ne frega un cazzo. Anch’io ho fatto una promessa ad Andreas,” gli urlai in faccia, un giorno in cui sembrava davvero che dovessimo ammazzarci.  
Bill non disse niente. Niente di niente.  
Lo feci ricoverare per un mese. In clinica, dicevano, era un paziente modello. Mi bastò guardare la sua espressione come tornò a casa per capire che l’esperienza l’aveva solo incattivito, reso ancora più disperato e più matto e più feroce.  
  
Non aveva soldi per pagarsi il veleno? Nessun problema: mise in vendita se stesso.  
  
Il nostro mondo era in pezzi; non si era salvato più niente.  
Non il cuore, non la decenza, non il rispetto, né la nostra solidarietà assoluta.  
Non c’erano più punti di riferimento o assiomi che bastassero a spiegare le coordinate di una caduta senza scampo.  
Proprio perché Euclide aveva fallito, però, le parallele sfuggirono al loro binario ed entrarono in piena rotta di collisione.  
  
Nell’inverno del duemilaquattordici, tra i dealer di Berlino, cominciò a circolare la voce che c’era uno che pagava in natura. Materia prima di alta classe, per altro.  
La voce raggiunse anche Bushidoe Bushido trovò Bill.  
 _Punkt_.

***

“Scotta!”  
Bill arriccia le labbra e sbuffa.  
“Soffia, oppure aspetti.”  
Qualcuno dovrebbe insegnare a chi progetta gli aeroporti a pensare pure al culo di chi vi deve stare per più di cinque minuti.  
Bill, dietro i suoi enormi occhiali, mi guarda male. “Ogni tanto potresti anche essere un po’ più gentile, no?”  
Gli accarezzo la guancia, facendo poi scivolare le dita lungo le sue spalle. Gli basterà.  
Noi due non siamo una coppia canonica; catturiamo gli sguardi di chiunque, persino se so che i più si rassicureranno con una risposta superficiale e comoda: chi riconosce Bill, almeno, pensa che io sia la sua guardia del corpo.  
In un certo senso è vero. Io sono responsabile della sua vita. L’ho scelto io.  
Bill soffia contro la superficie bollente del the. Tra dodici, tredici ore ci saranno trentacinque gradi per noi e cielo azzurro e sabbia. È difficile persino immaginarlo.  
Sino a cinque, sei mesi fa, uno come me non avrebbe mai lasciato la Germania, perché uno come me – un rifiuto – non è carne che puoi esportare senza sentirti in colpa.  
Invece ora ho persino un passaporto. Bill, da un certo punto di vista, è diventato il mio passaporto.  
Comincia a bere, con cautela. La manica del giubbotto risale di tre o quattro centimetri; abbastanza da mettere a nudo un paio di cerotti e le ultime croste. Cadranno anche quelle, lasciando in ricordo sottilissimi serpenti biancastri.  
Prima o poi, Bill cambierà pelle e a quel punto potremo ricominciare davvero.  
Tutti e due.  
  
Un secolo fa ero ancora l’uomo di Arafat. Un secolo fa, Bill era una specie di piccolo, insignificante problema nella meccanica di un affare da milioni di euro.  
Due mesi fa, ho abbandonato il gioco per lui. Il tempo è davvero una dimensione relativa.  
“Quando chiamano il nostro volo?”  
Bill sbadiglia. Si arriccia contro la mia spalla.  
Sono sei settimane che è pulito. Sei settimane possono bastare a spezzare un circolo vizioso.  
Per tre giorni di fila l’ho segregato e massacrato di botte, tentando di difendermi dalle sue unghie e dalla rabbia furibonda del craving. L’ho visto strisciare per terra con la bava alla bocca e picchiare la testa contro il muro e bestemmiare quasi l’avesse posseduto il demonio.  
Forse era proprio così, ma io non sono suo fratello. Io non sono tenero. Io, la vita, l’ho sempre presa a morsi e a pugni e se sei tanto delicato da credere che questa non sia un’ottima strategia di sopravvivenza, me ne fotto.  
L’ho tenuto segregato per tre giorni. Solo io e lui. Io, lui e il craving.  
Per salvare qualcuno, a volte, devi ucciderlo. Io dovevo ammazzare la sua parte marcia, persino s’è grazie a quella che noi due, acqua e olio davvero, ci siamo conosciuti.  
La gratitudine di suo fratello è una nuova chance per me, ma, al momento, il futuro m’interessa poco. Ho voglia di perdermi tra le pagine di un copione che, una volta tanto, non ho scritto, ma ha scelto me.  
Ho conosciuto Bill perché stava rovinando gli affari di Arafat, dunque anche i _miei_ affari.  
Arafat era il mio padrino. Il mio benefattore. Ho scoperto tardi il perché; quando è arrivato quel momento, forse del passato non m’importava più.  
Abou-Chaker è un buon perdente e mi ha rimesso il debito, come io ho condonato il suo.  
“Le nostre strade si dividono qui,” mi ha detto.  
Non tornerò più a Kreuzberg; malgrado tutto, riesco a vivere quell’evenienza persino con sollievo. La mia vita comincia a trentasei anni. Suona strano, ma non è che il riflesso di una convenzione.  
La verità è che puoi nascere ogni giorno della tua esistenza, se solo fissi un punto da cui ripartire.  
Io ho incontrato Bill.  
Ho impiegato un po’ a capire che era davvero il _mio_ punto, ma poi è successo.  
Adesso ripartiamo insieme.  
  
Sono nato alla fine dell’estate da un matrimonio che nessuno aveva voluto. Mia madre era bianca e cattolica. Mio padre, nero e tunisino. La famiglia di lei ci ha maledetti e i risultati si sono visti subito.  
Mio padre era una bestia; batteva la moglie quasi fosse una mula o una serva ritardata. Ha tagliato la corda che camminavo da un niente.  
Non so se me lo ricordo perché ero già vecchio dentro, oppure perché l’ho sentito raccontare mille volte. Ho capito presto, però, che la vita era un affare personale.  
Un affare tuo e basta.  
Non puoi mai chiedere agli altri di salvarti o mantenerti, soprattutto se il vincolo si riduce a una scopata.  
Quando avevo sei anni, mia madre ha conosciuto un turco abbastanza perbene. Non era mio padre, ma lo rispettavo. Ho imparato la lingua di Kreuzberg perché pensavo di avere una bandiera sotto cui militare. Erano scuri anche i turchi. Non ero diverso dagli altri.  
Vivevo per la strada, in un ghetto che era fisico e culturale insieme. Non avevo mai pensato alla pelle come a qualcosa di diverso da una parte di me, invece scoprii che era una specie di diaframma solido.  
Il vero Muro di Berlino. Un muro inespugnabile.  
Ho cominciato a vivere per strada che ero un bambino. A piazzare roba che ero sui quattordici, quindici anni. Un affare modesto, appaltato da quelli più grandi. C’erano tipi dell’undicesimo grado che mi rifilavano il fondo del loro smercio. Lo compattavo per fatti miei; caccole odorose come merda, che si trasformavano in marchi.  
I marchi non erano merda e il loro odore era buonissimo.  
Ho capito presto come vivere non fosse _essere qualcuno_ , ma _avere qualcosa_. Chi ha _è_ e non è vero il contrario.  
Mia madre si faceva il culo. Il mio patrigno si faceva il culo. Mio fratello andava in giro con le tute rattoppate; con la dignità rattoppata di un morto di fame.  
Non ci stavo. Non era per me.  
Dalla mia avevo cervello, fegato e ambizione. Cervello, fegato e ambizione sono tutto quello che mi ha permesso di sopravvivere quando la merda mi ha coperto.  
Il cervello ti serve a negoziare; il fegato, a tollerare; l’ambizione, a tenere la testa alta. Se cammini con gli occhi bassi non solo non vedi il sole, ma neppure gli ostacoli. Inciampi per vigliaccheria: io volevo volare.  
A sedici anni scopavo una principessa di Charlottenburg. La sua ribellione passava per il mio cazzo; la mia emancipazione, per le sue cosce. Era un amore a scadenza, già lo sapevo, eppure volevo illudermi lo stesso.  
Una notte di baldoria e di niente persa con lei fu quella in cui persi tutto.  
Quando tornai a casa, al posto della stretta finestra che affacciava sullo squallore di Tempelhof, c’era un buco nero, come un’orbita scavata. C’erano le luci blu della polizia, ma non cercavano me. C’era la puzza asfissiante del fumo. C’erano due sacchi.  
In quei due sacchi c’era tutta la mia vita.  
Io non sono uno che piange, né dentro, né fuori. Se ti fermi a ragionare sul dolore, non arrivi davvero a provarne: lo vivi con la naturalezza del dato, credo. Per questa stessa ragione, io non sarò mai geloso di Andreas. Bill può parlarmene per ore, senza che io senta nulla. E se mi chiede: “Ti dà fastidio?” – perché lo vorrebbe, ovvio. Perché trae conforto dalla mia gelosia – la risposta che riceve lo fa incazzare e basta.  
Farlo incazzare è il mio modo per tenerlo vivo.  
“Perché dovrei? È morto!”  
La gente che ha avuto una vita facile e lineare è anche quella che si perde in un bicchiere d’acqua. I morti non possono essere nemici di nessuno, perché, appunto, sono morti. Il passato è passato. Racconta di noi, ma racconta soprattutto di come eravamo. Io, i miei morti, li ho sepolti e mai dimenticati. Li ho vendicati, però.  
La vendetta fa parte di me, come una madre adottiva.  
Avevo diciassette anni. Ero carne da servizi sociali, ma non aspettai che venissero a cercarmi: avevo qualcosa da fare.  
A Tempelhof, dalle parti della stazione della metropolitana, c’era il mercato nero dei serbi. Circolavano ancora un sacco d’armi mai utilizzate nella guerra civile che aveva devastato il loro Paese agli inizi degli anni Novanta. La mia memoria ricordava vagamente quei fatti, ma s’interessava soprattutto del presente. Per una buona pistola potevano bastare duecento marchi.  
Ce li avevo.  
Per fare il dealer – per farlo bene; per essere il migliore – la condizione essenziale è non essere un tossico; non indulgere cioè mai nella tentazione di fregare le dosi o provare la roba che smerci. Se lo fai, sei fottuto, perché non riesci più a guadagnare dallo scambio.  
Per essere un dealer, soprattutto, devi considerare i tossici il gradino più basso della scala alimentare. Devi vederli per quello che sono: bestie allo sbando. Speculare sui tossici, non è che una delle tante risposte alla legge di Darwin. Per tali ragioni, i tossici sono facili da fregare: per mezza dose venderebbero la loro madre.  
  
Per due pillole in croce, Bill avrebbe succhiato anche l’uccello di un babbuino.  
Lo so e non mi disturba, perché – l’ho detto – la vita è quella che è. Devi conviverci senza troppa ipocrisia.  
  
Ho impiegato trentasei ore a trovare i responsabili. Quasi vent’anni a scoprire il mandante – ma questa è ancora un’altra storia. Se avessi lasciato fare alla polizia, la _Mama_ e Sercan sarebbero stati archiviati come incidente domestico. Io sarei finito in istituto fino alla maggiore età, e poi scaricato come spazzatura.  
Grazie tante: meritavo di meglio.  
Erano in quattro, ma sono riuscito ad ammazzarne solo uno; all’epoca non sapevo sparare e non avevo mai ucciso. Lo feci senza tremare, però, e senza provare niente. Mi presero subito, mi trascinarono davanti al giudice e si aspettarono che li supplicassi.  
Se l’avessi fatto, me la sarei cavata con niente, perché ero un ragazzino e perché mi avevano ammazzato la mamma.  
La giustizia funziona così: non è una bilancia, ma un fazzoletto. Vince l’attore più consumato, quello che fa piangere. A me, piuttosto, veniva da ridere; ridere della pagliacciata della burocrazia, e ridere di un sistema di leggi per cui tutto si giocava in due commi e combinati disposti. Ridere di quel grosso giudice annoiato cui un’occhiata era bastata a classificarmi: nero, orfano, problematico, feccia.  
Dieci anni.  
E visto che dopo dodici ore avevo già fatto a botte con un paio di stronzi polacchi ch’erano in cella con me, isolamento per un mese.  
Suppongo che si aspettassero che avrei abbassato la cresta, invece mi stavo solo rafforzando. Mi stavo cementificando nelle mie stesse convinzioni, ecco.  
Per capire davvero gli esseri umani devi chiuderli in un serraglio; a quel punto ti accorgi che non sono diversi dalle bestie. Che si saltano addosso e si divorano e se abbassi la guardia, soprattutto, _ti divorano_.  
La galera non recupera nessuno, al più ti perde.  
In galera scopri che spesso i criminali vestono la divisa della parte avversaria, che godono dello sputo di potere che dà loro una chiave o un permesso, che ti guardano dall’alto in basso, perché loro, un alto vero, non l’hanno mai visto.  
In galera scopri davvero il valore di avere un cervello, perché dal manipolare tutta quella violenza puoi trarre un utile insperato. Nel mio caso, conoscere qualcuno degli uomini di Arafat. Conoscere la manovalanza del potere nascosto di Berlino.  
  
Abou-Chaker è cristiano, ricco, rispettabile, integrato. Detiene il controllo della più importante Firma immobiliare di Berlino e garantisce i voti di una decina di nomi eccellenti. È un intoccabile, perché somiglia a una splendida mela avvelenata. Se la mordi, crepi.  
Un uomo del genere aveva tutto il diritto di reclutarmi tra le sue fila: so apprezzare la grandezza, cioè, se la incontro. Sono fedele, poi, finché mi conviene, e questo Arafat l’ha capito al volo.  
Quando abbiamo deciso di sciogliere la nostra società, non mi ha chiesto niente. Probabilmente l’ha stupito il fatto che abbia mollato un gioco molto conveniente per un tossico paranoico e depresso ch’era pure stato il buco di tutti, ma non si è permesso giudizi di valore.  
Può darsi che abbia un cuore anche lui; più prosaicamente, che abbia fiutato quanto di conveniente vi sia per me in questa nuova vita.  
Quanto a me, non sono tanto stupido da credere di poter premere il grilletto in faccia a Dio.  
Tutto qui.  
  
Intorno al secondo, terzo anno di gabbio ho conosciuto quello che sarebbe diventato il mio migliore amico. Di giorno ci facevano frequentare le lezioni di un istituto professionale, con il dire che, almeno, usciti di galera avremmo trovato un lavoro.  
È divertente riflettere sulle illusioni di cui vive il governo, soprattutto quando il primo a non credervi è il sistema.  
Patrick aveva quattro anni meno di me ed era stato in manicomio. Pensandoci bene, forse era già scritto che imparassi a vedermela con i matti, fosse solo per la quantità lucida di disperazione che si trascinavano dietro. Senza scampo.  
Per Patrick la vita era una lampadina fulminata in una cantina allagata dal fango. Annaspavi nel buio e sprofondavi fino alla vita. E poi oltre. Soffocavi e basta.  
Credo di aver stretto i denti per dimostrargli il contrario; per dimostrargli che c’era spazio anche per chi, dalla propria, non aveva che una rabbia inumana.  
Quando uscii dal carcere, era ormai entrato nella corporazione degli imbianchini. Lavorava dieci ore al giorno per una paga da schifo, viveva in uno squallido alloggio popolare a Schöneberg, e divideva la vita con una poveraccia sua pari, una ragazza ucraina che puliva il culo ai vecchi della Berlino bene.  
Si diceva soddisfatto, però, perché, in fondo, cosa poteva aspettarsi uno che non aveva neppure un padre?  
 _Tutto_ , avrei voluto rispondergli.  
Tutto.  
Eravamo nati come chiunque altro. Avevamo un cervello come tutti gli altri.  
Perché avremmo dovuto restare al palo? Dov’era scritto?  
Arafat era la mia occasione: l’ho capito subito. Non mi sono neppure posto il problema del lavoro che, a suo dire, aveva in mente di offrirmi. A chi è stato in galera, fino a prova contraria, non offri mai di ripulirsi; al più di sporcarsi ulteriormente.  
Per me non era un problema.  
Il bello d’essere realisti, appunto, è che non ti fai problemi per niente.  
Ero finito dietro le sbarre che avevo diciassette anni. Ora ne avevo ventotto, ero un uomo ed ero solo.  
Arafat non perse tempo in chiacchiere, ma mi parlò con la franchezza dell’amico e del padrone. Mi spiegò com’è che si facevano i soldi e, soprattutto, si _candeggiavano_ i soldi.  
La roba arrivava dall’Afghanistan, passava attraverso la Grecia e l’Albania. Ogni due carichi confiscati, in porto ne approdavano quindici, il che stava anche a dire quale fosse in concreto la politica messa in opera contro il traffico degli stupefacenti.  
L’opinione pubblica aveva bisogno di un po’ di coreografia ogni tanto e di parecchia, parecchia polvere.  
Anis Ferchichi doveva assicurarsi che non ne andasse perso nemmeno un suo sbuffo leggero. I soldi incamerati con il narcotraffico si trasformavano in una nuova Berlino, ricca, ordinata, residenziale, borghese.  
Arafat commerciava due volte in felicità: te la infilava nel naso e poi te la metteva al culo, perché tu, avvocato commercialista dentista che potevi permetterti un villino monofamiliare a due passi dalle macerie del Muro, sacramentavi ogni giorno contro il tossico strafatto a due passi dalla metropolitana. Non pensavi mai che la miseria di quel tossico era la pietra che aveva fondato la tua bella casetta borghese.  
Ho sempre saputo apprezzare l’intelligenza e le sue manifestazioni. Arafat mi piaceva. Mi piacque subito, e lui vide in me un naturale riflesso di se stesso, della sua ambizione e del suo universo ordinato di regole sensate.  
Affare fatto su tutta la linea.  
Ero in libertà da un pugno di mesi quando vidi Bill per la prima volta – oltre il diaframma di uno schermo. Aveva quindici anni e sembrava una bambina cattiva. Pensai che il mondo stava proprio finendo.  
  
La mia vita era di una regolarità invidiabile, quasi operaia; avevo un bell’appartamento in centro – pagato dagli Abou-Chaker – due o tre donne fisse – soddisfatte dal mio cazzo – e quattro o cinque sottoposti fidati.  
Avevo una berlina sportiva, le ferie pagate, e il controllo assoluto della felicità di Berlino.  
Io gestivo la polvere, in fondo: sedevo alla destra di Dio.  
Il mio periodo di prova durò due o tre mesi scarsi; quando Arafat realizzò che, con me a capo, la sua catena non perdeva anelli e, soprattutto, fatturava il triplo, non ebbe problemi ad allungare il guinzaglio. Mi riservò piuttosto una quota fissa del carico.  
“Puoi farne quello che ti pare. Il cinquanta per cento di quello che ricavi resta mio.”  
Non male.  
Cominciai a consorziarmi con i migliori locali di Berlino. Dove c’era una festa, io fornivo l’ _extra_ a prezzi scontati. La prima volta era un assaggio: se i clienti gradivano, allora mio era il primo nome opzionato per i rifornimenti.  
“Sei un diavolo,” mi disse ridendo Arafat, “Lo sai che al _Watergate_ mi hai fregato con i miei stessi soldi?”  
Tutto sommato potrei dire che Arafat ed io diventammo amici; eravamo lupi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Qualche moralista della domenica avrebbe potuto accusarci di corrompere i bravi ragazzi di Berlino, ma la verità era che noi sfruttavamo al più la loro noia e la loro stupidità. Era colpa nostra se si cacciavano un ago in vena o respiravano veleno? Nemmeno per sogno! Il libero arbitrio esiste proprio per questo, in fondo.  
In quegli anni Bill diventava sempre più famoso; se ne parlava ovunque e lo vedevi ovunque.  
Ricordo in modo molto chiaro una striscia di RTL dell’autunno del duemiladieci: all’espressione imbarazzata e radiosa con cui Kaulitz confessava la propria omosessualità, faceva da contraltare una massa ululante di ragazzine in lacrime; ragazzine pronte a tagliarsi i polsi perché il loro eroe era frocio.  
 _Come se ci volesse una gran fantasia per realizzarlo_ , ricordo di aver pensato.  
Dal vivo l’avevo sfiorato una volta sola, a un party indetto dall’Universal. Ufficialmente gestivo la sicurezza del locale. Ufficiosamente, avevo imbottito i bagni di stupore chimico.  
Bill non si accorse di me in quell’occasione, perché era troppo impegnato a divorare con gli occhi un altro frocetto biondissimo – Andreas, suppongo – né io, del resto, mi presi il disturbo di squadrarlo.  
Se mi avessero chiesto di lui, avrei potuto dire solo che fosse altissimo, elegantissimo e reggesse da schifo l’alcool. Tutte sacrosante e assolute verità, per altro.  
Tra quel primo incontro e la seconda circostanza in cui lo vidi trascorsero almeno due anni, e nel mezzo c’era stato l’incidente che gli aveva distrutto la vita.  
Se n’era parlato un casino, perché i media non sono mai stati diversi dalle mosche: come fiutano la merda o la carogna si affollano.  
È un istinto primario.  
Anche in quel caso Bill non si accorse di me;in compenso approfittò della mia ottima polvere.  
Accadde al _Puro_ , in occasione del compleanno di una nipote di Arafat: Abou-Chaker aveva organizzato una festa eccezionale ed io, da bravo amico di famiglia, avevo largheggiato con gli _extra_. Con gli introiti della mia personalissima cassa avevo acquistato da un russo una partita eccezionale di Polvere degli Angeli. Di solito la si dava da tagliare a traffichini da due soldi, con il risultato di trasformare il diamante in un pezzo di carbone. Io mi preoccupavo della qualità, invece. Quelle di Bushido erano le partite più care, ma senz’altro migliori.  
Anche la droga può diventare uno status symbol: per gli avvocati e i professionisti di Berlino sballarsi con i miei prodotti era uno di questi.  
Quella sera, però, la partita era gratis.  
Bill non era contemplato nel pacchetto ma Bill e il fratello si erano imbucati alla festa e, per l’appunto, anche Bill si era servito.  
Fine.  
La nostra storia avrebbe potuto chiudersi qui, perché le trame che il Destino traccia per noia sono infinite e non puoi senz’altro starti a interrogare su ogni faccia che la Storia ti pone davanti, no?  
Nei fatti, come l’avevo visto, così lo dimenticai. I Tokio Hotel erano scomparsi dalla circolazione e Bill quasi non usciva di casa. Se ne parlava sempre meno, rispetto al passato. Io, per altro, ero un uomo d’affari che di gossip non se ne intendeva affatto. Neppure sapevo, per dire, che Bill fosse diventato un cliente affezionato della rete di Arafat – dunque, in minima parte, anche mio.  
  
Ci sono molti tipi di tossicodipendenze: se lavori con i tossici, almeno, devi essere abbastanza sveglio da capire il mercato, in modo da immettervi quel che la gente – il cliente – si aspetta.  
Ci sono quelli che si drogano perché lo sballo è l’unica condizione in cui producono – broker, agenti finanziari e assicurativi, avvocati, ingegneri, rock-star – e cui dunque devi fornire stimolanti – coca, speed, anfetamine e certi acidi dell’ultima generazione che ti fanno schizzare il cervello su Urano – e ci sono quelli che non hanno il coraggio di farsi saltare il cervello, ma decidono di spegnerlo comunque. A tutti i costi. Depressi cronici, falliti immaturi, tardoromantici: la casistica è varia come i bisogni.  
Bill aveva qualcosa dell’una come dell’altra categoria. Di massima cercava ipnotici, perché desiderava perdersi nelle allucinazioni che il fratello combatteva a colpi di psicofarmaci.  
Mai visti due stupidi come quei due. Mai visto, in effetti, un amore come il loro, bisogna dirlo.  
Poiché ero Bushido, ero troppo importante perché Bill negoziasse con me: era un tossico, no? I tossici trattavano con i pusher di zona. Perché mi conoscessero, di solito, o erano tanto in alto da essere amici personali di Arafat, o provavano a fare qualcosa di tanto stupido perché dovessi prendermi il disturbo di spaventarli.  
Periodicamente mi toccava qualche visita di cortesia al presidio di Alexanderplatz, perché c’era spesso una soffiata a mio carico. Ora, però, non ero più un ragazzino morto di fame, ma un uomo di Abou-Chaker: avevo un eccellente avvocato e ottime credenziali; pagavo persino le tasse come un onesto cittadino tedesco.  
Bill finì davanti a me quando, sul serio, toccò il fondo, lo raschiò con la lingua e vi sprofondò sin quasi a soffocare. Sembra un secolo fa, eppure è solo un anno. Un misero anno.  
  
   
Bill cincischia tra le dita le nostre carte d’imbarco. Me ne approprio prima che le trasformi in un aeroplanino, tanto sa essere infantile a volte; prima che le butti via, perché non vede l’ora di stare solo con me e ne è terrorizzato al tempo stesso.  
Io non sono Andreas. Io non sono l’amichetto del cuore, il compagno d’infanzia, il terzo fratello.  
Io sono io e basta.  
Gli passo la mano tra i capelli.  
Bill preme la bocca contro il mio palmo.  
“Ci siamo quasi,” gli dico.  
Si alza. “Vado a comprare qualcosa da leggere. Tu non vuoi niente?”  
Scuoto il capo.  
Mi bacia la guancia con forza. Poi va.  
  
   
Tra il gennaio e il febbraio del duemilaquattordici, senza nessuna ragione apparente, le mie entrate diminuirono. Dico _mie_ , perché se vuoi essere il migliore non devi pensare al danno come a qualcosa che interessi solo il tuo datore di lavoro. Il danno tocca anche te. Soprattutto te.  
Per il volume dei nostri affari non erano che pochi spiccioli, ma quando lavori con la polvere non devi sottovalutare niente: la polvere è sottile e cola giù dal buco. Dovevo trovare quel buco.  
Era il buco del culo di Bill.  
Come ho detto, io non frequentavo più i bassifondi; io verificavo le immissioni sul mercato e rastrellavo la grana.  
Di punto in bianco, la polvere era sempre la stessa, ma la grana no.  
Qualcuno aveva smesso di pagare, oppure mi stava facendo la cresta.  
A me?  
Ad Arafat non dissi niente: avevo i miei fondi da parte e volevo capire cosa diavolo stesse capitando. Cominciai la mia indagine, con discrezione. Scoprii che uno dei punti deboli della rete era un locale di recente apertura, un discopub raffinato, di quelli in cui andavano solo i ragazzi di buona famiglia.  
Bill poteva dirsi ancora un ragazzo perbene?  
Il fratello aveva di fatto assunto la sua tutela; c’erano due o tre referti psichiatrici che parlavano chiarissimo. Al livello in cui era arrivato, non era in grado di provvedere a se stesso. Come se non bastasse, i soldi che aveva guadagnato con la musica era pronto a fotterseli assieme al cervello.  
Tom aveva però sottovalutato non poco il proprio gemello; aveva sottovalutato lui e la sua disperazione.  
  
“Dai, dammi qualcosa.”  
“Paga.”  
“Non ce li ho i soldi.”  
“Allora niente.”  
  
C’era chi resisteva. Chi, al secondo, terzo tentativo, si faceva accompagnare in bagno e calava le brache.  
  
Bill ha sempre avuto una magia tutta sua; un modo particolare di attrarre e spegnere il cervello di chiunque. Chiedeva droga, ma, nel suo genere, era a propria volta un narcotico potentissimo.  
Era anche molto rovinato, però: si vedeva proprio ch’era alla deriva da un bel pezzo.  
Non so davvero cosa trovassero in lui. In tutta onestà, fatico a ricordarmi persino di cosa vi abbia visto il sottoscritto.  
  
Poiché il gemello gli stava alle costole – ma lo amava troppo, Tom. Non ci ha mai messo la cattiveria con cui l’ho fatto disintossicare io. Non l’avrebbe mai riempito di botte da lasciarlo steso per terra anche un paio d’ore – Bill non poteva avere uno spacciatore fisso.  
Si muoveva attraverso la città, sondando i pusher e i locali. Quello su cui avevo puntato gli occhi era anche quello più facile, dunque quello in cui capitava più di frequente.  
  
 _Adesso vediamo un po’ chi è che frega_ , mormorai tra me, prima di presentarmi sul posto con al seguito i miei uomini. Mi ero fatto riservare un tavolo in prossimità dei bagni, perché chiunque frequenti l’ambiente sa che in un buon locale il cesso non serve quasi mai per pisciare, ma per negoziare affari.  
Bill aveva già in circolo qualcosa, perché non riusciva a camminare ritto. Visto che i capelli gli coprivano la faccia, nondimeno, era impossibile fissargli la pupilla e fare l’anamnesi dalle dimensioni della stessa.  
Sul momento non lo riconobbi proprio, tanto era… _Sciupato? Rovinato? Perso?_ Sembrava uno spaventapasseri. Sembrava proprio un tossico di buona famiglia.  
Sedeva solo, a un tavolo ben discosto dalle luci. Gli occhi dei tossici diventano sensibilissimi alla luce. Se in corpo hanno qualcosa di robusto, poi, sono quasi ciechi.  
 _Quello è un cliente_ , mi dissi _. O una cliente_.  
Dalle mani poteva anche essere una donna. Erano milioni le modelle che si facevano, per dire; una in più una in meno non toccava la mia statistica. Ero lì per osservare, come un ragno al vertice della tela. Prima o poi sarebbe capitato qualcosa di interessante.  
Bill tamburellava la superficie del tavolo; di punto in bianco lo vidi frugare nella borsa, estrarne il cellulare, dare una rapida occhiata allo schermo e poi alzarsi.  
Feci un paio di cenni ai miei uomini. Non c’era nessuna ragione particolare per cui dovessi sospettare di lui, ma il mio istinto cominciava a ringhiare. Non sono il tipo che perde tempo a farsi domande se posso usufruire di ottime intuizioni.  
Bill entrò nel bagno degli uomini. Io rimasi fermo al mio posto.  
“C’è stata una consegna,” mi sussurrò all’orecchio uno dei miei collaboratori. Annuii.  
Bill uscì dopo una ventina di minuti. Lasciò scivolare qualcosa nella propria borsa e sgombrò il campo. Non mi mossi.  
Alla fine della serata, calmo e controllato, attesi il pusher al varco.  
Due quartini e un paio di dosi di speed mancavano all’appello dei pagamenti.  
  
   
Al contrario di quel che si crede, a me non piace ricorrere alla violenza: è antieconomica. È importante che credano di poterci restare secchi, perché la paura mantiene la disciplina, ma non ti conviene eliminare nessuno. I morti non parlano. Devi imparare a fermarti prima del tempo e risparmiare energia e risorse per le battaglie davvero importanti.  
“Quello paga in natura.”  
Disse così.  
Consumava a credito, offrendo in cambio prestazioni che andavano dal bocchino, alla sega, al rapporto completo. Dipendeva dalla dose e dal pusher, di massima. Senz’altro mi uscì un’espressione terrificante, perché il tipo si cagò addosso. Invece ero solo sorpreso.  
Non era nuovo il fatto che i tossici si prostituissero per un quartino – le strade erano davvero piene di merda– ma non era mai successo che lo facesse qualcuno che, fino a un paio d’anni prima, era intoccabile quanto la Madonna dei cristiani.  
Bill mi fregò con la curiosità: mi venne proprio voglia di vederlo all’opera; voglia di aspettarlo al varco e fargli capire che no, non poteva permettersi di rovinarmi la piazza con il suo bel culetto sfondato.  
  
La scena di una notte d’inverno si riprodusse con poche variazioni in altri tre o quattro locali che conoscevo fin troppo bene. Tentai di farmi un’idea della sua vita: ufficialmente era una stellina traumatizzata sottoposta a un massiccio trattamento psichiatrico coatto. Di fatto era un tossico perso, che raccontava balle a se stesso e a chiunque avesse intorno – abbastanza, almeno, da ottenere un paio di sere libere a settimana. In quelle notti combinava di tutto e si riempiva la borsa di merda e le vene di allucinazioni.  
Be’, fatti suoi.  
Se fai il dealer non puoi avere il cuore tenero, in compenso devi stare attento agli errori di sistema. Bill era una grana e dovevo toglierlo di mezzo.  
  
Era quasi primavera, quando mi rivolsi ad Arafat; gli feci un resoconto abbastanza dettagliato della situazione e incassai i complimenti di rito. Il sistema non aveva sofferto ed ero riuscito a portare a termine l’indagine con invidiabile discrezione. Potevo fare il poliziotto, sul serio.  
 _Ah, ah.  
_  
Arafat ha un gran senso dell’umorismo.  
  
Era ovvio che non potessi sparargli in bocca e buttarlo nella Spree: punto primo, ero sempre Anis Ferchichi. Avevo sempre qualche sbirro incollato al culo; punto secondo, era Bill Kaulitz. Erano rogne. Punto terzo: l’ho già detto, mi aveva incuriosito, e io sono uno che tiene a risolversi i dubbi per tempo.  
Tutti quanti.  
  
Quella sera, stando ai miei calcoli, sarebbe toccato al _Puro_. Al posto del solito pusher, mi feci trovare io. Bill non capì d’essere arrivato al capolinea. Non subito, almeno.  
Si guardava intorno, alla ricerca del solito contatto. Si mordeva le labbra e sudava freddo.  
Aveva uno sguardo disperato e perso. Uno sguardo del tutto vuoto.  
Lo raggiunsi nella calca asfissiante del _lounge_ , facendogli intravedere una bustina piena di polvere, candida e vetrificata come nelle partite migliori. “Cercavi questa?” gli sussurrai all’orecchio. Il suo pomo d’Adamo guizzò come se l’avesse colpito una schicchera violentissima.  
“Andiamo in bagno,” gli dissi. Mi seguì docile, come se niente fosse.  
“Fanno dodicimilasettecento euro.”  
Bill era più bianco della maiolica del cesso. “Scusa?” balbettò.  
Gli sventolai sul muso la bustina. “Questa, più tutto quello che hai consumato a scrocco nelle ultime settimane,” aggiunsi. “La festa è finita.”  
Si morse le labbra, ma non per questo staccava gli occhi dalla bustina. Era davvero un tossico perso. Era arrivato al capolinea della disperazione.  
“Non ce li ho i soldi,” mormorò.  
“Mi risulta che sei ricco, invece.”  
Bill sudava freddo. Si sfilò la giacca, lasciandola cadere in terra. Per fortuna ho sempre avuto uno stomaco robusto, perché la vista di quelle braccia scheletriche, piene di lividi e croste, era nauseante. Poco ma sicuro, gli ipnotici avevano peggiorato le sue psicosi e quelli erano i risultati.  
“Posso… Posso fare come al solito.”  
Feci scivolare la bustina nella tasca della giacca. “Non hai capito. Io sono qui per riscuotere.”  
Bill chinò il viso. “Puoi prendere me.” Risi. “Tu non vali niente,” gli dissi.  
Fu un grave, gravissimo errore, perché Bill mi fu addosso con quella forza inconsulta, pericolosissima e disperata che solo i tossici approdati al capolinea della rota possiedono. Mi buttò per terra, strattonando la giacca alla ricerca di quella maledetta polvere bianca. Lo afferrai per il collo, rovesciandolo a mia volta. Era un mucchio d’ossa consumate; produsse un tonfo ridicolo, quasi metallico. Le sue pupille erano capocchie di spillo.  
“Dammela, Cristo,” ringhiò.  
Per tutta risposta, mi rialzai con un rapido colpo di reni e gli tirai un calcio contro lo sterno da fargli vomitare l’infanzia. Bill rotolò sul fianco, sboccando bava e sangue. Lo afferrai per un polso e lo sollevai di peso. Aprii l’acqua e riempii un lavello sino all’orlo, poi, con metodica efficienza, gli spinsi dentro la testa.  
Una due tre cento volte.  
Bill perse i sensi, scivolando a terra. La quintessenza del fallimento, ecco cos’era. Gli tirai un altro paio di calci. Perdeva sangue dalla bocca e dal naso.  
“Rifallo e sei morto.”  
Bill socchiuse le palpebre. “Magari,” mormorò pianissimo. E mi sorrise.  
Fu un momento, una sfumatura, un niente: mi colpì come una palla in pieno petto.  
  
   
“Perché mi hai riaccompagnato a casa?”  
Respirava a fatica. Il labbro gli si era gonfiato parecchio e aveva il collo coperto di lividi.  
“Per non creare problemi al locale.”  
“Ho capito. Sei un tipo scrupoloso.”  
Più che altro ero un tipo _senza scrupoli_ , ma non mi andava di gettare al vento un ottimo gioco di parole. “Faccio il mio lavoro.”  
“Sei un killer?”  
“No.”  
“Se ti pagano, ammazzi?”  
“Non sono tenuto a risponderti.”  
Si strinse nelle cocche della sua giacca. “Magari trovo i soldi… E ammazzi me,” mormorò.  
“Morire è facile. Puoi farlo da solo.”  
Bill piegò il capo, sorridendo con grande tristezza. “Ho fatto una promessa, una volta. Purtroppo.”  
Misi in moto, senza guardarlo.  
“Posso sapere come ti chiami?”  
“Perché?”  
Si asciugò un po’ le palpebre. Era disfatto e incredibilmente attraente comunque. “Era da tanto che non sentissi più così male… Da un mucchio di tempo.”  
“…”  
“Grazie.”  
Non sapevo cosa dirgli di sensato: per questo, forse, risposi alla sua domanda.  
“Bushido,” gli dissi. “Io sono Bushido.”  
Ero un guerriero solitario e avevo sempre camminato per mio conto. Fino ad allora, almeno.  
“Ciao, Bushido,” disse Bill.  
  
“Andiamo, Anis?” dice Bill.  
Non è mai troppo tardi per camminare insieme.

***

“Stai comodo?”  
La voce di Anis è una carezza piena di sarcasmo. Sento le sue dita scivolarmi tra i capelli. Non ho voglia di aprire gli occhi. Le sue mani sono calde.  
“Tra un po’ andrà meglio.”  
Mi rimbocca la coperta di linea, mentre mi arriccio contro di lui.  
A bordo tutti si sono liberati dei loro giacconi piumini cappotti. Tutti tranne me. È un problema di circolazione. Ci vorrà un po’ perché cominci a stare bene sul serio. Ci vorrà un po’ perché torni ad avere il coraggio di guardarmi allo specchio; ora lancio un’occhiata veloce, quasi stessi giocando a nascondino con me stesso.  
Il respiro di Anis è lento e tranquillo. È qui, con me. Non sono solo.  
Oltre il finestrino, la luce del sole riflessa dalle nubi è accecante. Una volta mi piaceva cercarmi in quei lampi, ora ne ho paura.  
Sollevo piano le palpebre. Il dormiveglia mi piace.  
Ci sono e non ci sono.  
I miei fantasmi sono ancora qui, a farmi compagnia. Andi, seduto tra le nubi, mi dice che sto facendo la cosa giusta, finalmente. Non tornerà più a perseguitarmi con le sue lavate di capo. Non me lo ritroverò di punto in bianco ai piedi del letto, con l’espressione sconsolata e buia e disperata. “ _Che cazzo stai facendo, Bill_?”  
Adesso è contento.  
“ _Ti lascio la tua privacy_.”  
Quando morirò, se andrò in Paradiso, lui sarà ancora lì per me. Non lo so se ci andrò. All’Inferno, però, Anis ha detto che non dovrebbe essere tanto male. Ci sarebbe lui.  
  
“Sta arrivando la colazione. Cosa vuoi?”  
Scuoto il capo, arricciandomi tra le pieghe della coperta. Anis non mi ascolta e accoglie il vassoio per entrambi.  
Anis non mi ascolta mai; per questo riesce a stare con me.  
Un mese e mezzo fa mi ha disintossicato lui, per l’ultima volta. Penso che una bestia pronta per essere macellata sia stata trattata meglio. Sono contento di ricordare poco o nulla, perché quando mi sono guardato allo specchio _dopo_ non sono riuscito a riconoscermi.  
Ci ho messo dieci giorni ad alzarmi dal letto. Dieci giorni per sentire il freddo del pavimento sotto i piedi nudi e la fame e la puzza acida del mio corpo devastato e il bruciore delle croste. Dieci giorni per capire che, Cristo santo, ero vivo.  
Tra un po’ sarò qualcosa in più. Sarò sano.  
Anis mi passa un boccone di dolce; me lo posa sulla bocca, finché non mi decido ad aprirla.  
Qualcuno ci guarda e ci prende per una coppia mista. Sono ancora abbastanza bravo a passare per una donna. Anis è l’uomo dei sogni di molte.  
Anis è il diavolo che mi ha salvato, il che mi ricorda una volta in più che Dio non esiste. Tutto è in mano alla Concorrenza, che se la cava come può.  
  
   
L’estate dei miei diciassette anni tornai a Loitsche per due settimane. Un pomeriggio in cui Tom era uscito con certi vecchi amici suoi, Andreas venne a prendermi.  
“Andiamo al fiume?”  
Ci baciammo là, per la prima volta. Fu così naturale che non arrossii nemmeno. Tra le mie dita i suoi capelli erano morbidi e sottilissimi; quasi bianchi, come i fili di una ragnatela. Eravamo cresciuti insieme, noi due. A quella verità dovevamo arrivarci insieme.  
Non so perché non lo dissi subito a Tom. Forse volevo capire s’era proprio amore. Se poteva _durare_.  
Quando c’era una premiazione importante, Andreas dormiva con me, perché avevo sempre la stanza più grande di tutte. Sotto il piumone, noi due, sognavamo ad alta voce. Aveva i piedi più freddi dei miei. Gli piaceva farmi urlare di disappunto strofinandomeli addosso.  
Abbiamo fatto l’amore la notte del mio diciottesimo compleanno: il regalo più bello che potesse farmi.  
A Tom l’ho detto tre anni dopo. Ho aspettato che crescesse un po’, per non ferirlo.  
Mio fratello ha capito. Ci ha guardato storto per due o tre giorni, poi, se non proprio la sua benedizione, ci ha concesso almeno il beneficio della simpatia.  
“Ok, ok. Però piantatela di scambiarvi i vestiti, perché è proprio morboso!”  
Sono stati anni bellissimi, quelli; anni in cui era quasi divertente recitare il ruolo del solitario depresso, se mi bastava guardare lo schermo del mio cellulare per riprendere a respirare. Quando sentivo usare in giro la parola ‘ _frocio_ ’, tutto quello che mi fioriva in mente si riduceva a un’immagine squallida e abusata: quella della checca. Mi guardavo allo specchio e non era quello che vedevo. Guardavo Andreas e no, non era una macchietta neppure lui.  
L’amore ha di bello che non puoi chiamarlo: è diverso per tutti.  
Andreas era il mio primo, vero amore. Nei miei piani, sarebbe stato anche l’unico. Saremmo rimasti insieme per tutta la vita.  
Invece è morto. Mi ha lasciato.  
Non è mai stato un mistero per nessuno che adorassi i film drammatici.  
Andi li detestava, invece, perché, diceva: “ _Non è proprio possibile stare due ore impietriti a sbadigliare con te che smoccoli_!”  
Quando il tuo primo amore è anche il tuo migliore amico, i confini tra un ruolo e l’altro si azzerano. Giochi e fai l’amore e poi t’insegui attraverso le pieghe di una storia comune.  
Nei film che mi piacevano tanto, di solito, un grande dolore azzerava tutto.  
A me non è successo.  
Io, in dolore, per lo sono trascinato dietro finché non ha messo radici in me e mi ha ucciso.  
Anche se sono vivo – e sono vivo solo grazie a mio fratello e ad Anis – non sono lo stesso Bill.  
Sono _un altro Bill_.  
Quello che amava Andreas è morto con lui.  
  
Di quella notte ricordo tutto, proprio tutto. Non sono riuscito a cancellare un minuto un secondo un niente. Me la vedo ancora quella barra d’acciaio che ci arriva addosso e il trucker che si piazza di traverso ed io che sterzo e freno e freno e cazzo non posso farci niente.  
Quello che non ricordo è se Andi mi abbia detto qualcosa, prima di schiacciarmi con il suo corpo, quasi fosse un altro air-bag.  
Ho chiuso gli occhi, d’istinto. Non so perché chi sa di dover morire strizzi sempre le palpebre un secondo prima. Non penso che la Morte abbia una faccia. Non penso neppure che abbia un senso volerla evitare se poi ti ci svegli dentro.  
Quando li ho riaperti, ero coperto di sangue. Era ovunque. Era mio, ma era soprattutto _suo_.  
Non c’era più il parabrezza, non c’era più metà della mia auto, non c’era più metà della sua testa.  
Ho aperto la bocca e ho cominciato a urlare. Come un ossesso.  
Urlare urlare urlare.  
Non ho detto nulla. Non erano parole articolate. Penso suonasse più come il verso di un animale ferito; l’agonia di un topo o di uno scarafaggio. Avevo schegge di ferro piantate ovunque, le gambe accartocciate sotto il lunotto, il volante fuso alle costole, ma riuscivo a vedere solo Andi. Solo quello che restava di lui.  
Le sue dita erano ancora calde: non riuscivo a lasciarle. Quando mi tirarono fuori dall’auto, con loro venne via anche il resto del braccio.  
 _Orgoglio a pezzi, cuore a pezzi, sogni a pezzi_ : ci sono un mucchio di metafore che chiamano in conto la devastazione di un qualcosa.  
Quello era un _corpo a pezzi_ , senza metafore.  
Quella era la persona che amavo e che dava un senso a tutta la mia vita. A tutto quello che credevo di volere e fare e desiderare.  
Non c’era più.  
Fu come se Dio avesse spento il sole.  
  
Tom deve aver sofferto moltissimo, poverino, ma io non sentivo più niente. Non sentivo nemmeno lui. Non ero distante o arrabbiato con qualcuno. Non ce l’avevo neppure con Dio. Mi chiedevo solo, un po’ stupito, come fosse possibile morire ed esserci ancora.  
Io ero morto. Andreas era morto.  
Questo, purtroppo, l’ho sempre saputo.  
Non dormivo. Restavo con gli occhi aperti a fissare il soffitto, finché le lacrime non traboccavano del tutto, trasformandolo in una specie di oceano grigio.  
Una notte, ai piedi del letto, Andi mi sorrise.  
“Ciao. Ne parliamo un po’?”  
Non credevo ai fantasmi e non ero sicuro che fosse qualcosa del genere. Dentro di me continuavo a chiamarlo, d’accordo, ma non mi aspettavo che rispondesse qualcuno.  
Mi asciugai le palpebre, gattonando fino a lui. Non era trasparente e non era leggero e non era azzurrino o lattiginoso o non so cosa. Non era come mi aspettavo che fosse un fantasma: era Andreas e basta.  
  
 _Forse è stato solo un brutto sogno.  
Forse non è successo niente.  
_  
“Come sei sciupato,” mi disse.  
Le sue mani erano calde. Erano calde le lacrime che continuavano a colare giù lungo il mio viso, nemmeno avessi cinque anni.  
“È tardi,” articolai a fatica.  
“Lo so. È davvero tardi.”  
Mi alzai dal letto, per raggiungere la cucina. Andreas era con me. Lo vedevo. Tom si affacciò un’ora dopo. Quello che ha visto Tom, francamente, non lo so. Non credo di volerlo sapere.  
  
Mio fratello è stato un santo, con me. Non posso rimproverargli niente.  
Al suo posto – ammesso che qualcuno potesse volere quel ruolo – io avrei comprato una pistola. Una palla alla nuca e fine. Lieto fine per tutti.  
Tom, no.  
Tom è sempre stato un tipo molto organizzato e molto razionale e molto dolce. Pensava che essere nato con me potesse bastare a limitare i danni, ma c’eravamo divisi, tanto tempo prima. Avevamo tutti e due un debole per il biondo, però non era proprio la stessa cosa.  
Tom non si era mai innamorato come me; non poteva neppure immaginare cosa mi fosse capitato.  
  
Cominciai a prendere un mucchio di pasticche, a tutte le ore. Dovevano aiutarmi a stare meglio, dicevano tutti. Io mi fidavo. Io volevo stare bene, tornare alla mia solita vita – uscire di nascosto con Andreas.  
Ma Andreas impallidì e poi scomparve del tutto. Mi ero talmente abituato ad averlo accanto – di notte, soprattutto, ma capitava anche di giorno, qualche volta. Magari mentre mangiavo un toast in cucina, era là, seduto sul tavolo – che quando capitò fu come perderlo per la seconda volta. Penso che sia stato questo a darmi il colpo di grazia: ammesso e non concesso che fossi sopravvissuto al primo fortunale, il secondo non mi ha lasciato scampo.  
  
Drogarsi era sbagliato: lo sapevo.  
La droga era veleno: vero anche quello, ma se la Polvere degli Angeli me lo restituiva, il gioco valeva la candela. Valeva per me.  
  
Andreas, però, non era molto contento del sottoscritto.  
  
Seduto tra le lenzuola stropicciate, madido e scarmigliato, sudavo anfetamine e dolore puro.  
Ai piedi del letto, Andi mi guardava e scuoteva il capo. “Perché?”  
Mi faceva sempre quella domanda.  
“Perché mi manchi. Perché voglio stare con te.”  
La risposta era persino ovvia.  
“Io sono morto. Tu sei vivo. Accettalo e basta.”  
Le voci si rincorrevano nella mia testa. Mi svegliavo la mattina in preda a crampi tremendi, con la bocca asciutta. Non stavo meglio. Non mi sentivo sollevato, ma lo vedevo. C’era comunque.  
Non parlavo più con nessuno. Spesso non sentivo se mi parlavano. Tom era molto preoccupato, per questo sapevo che non doveva scoprire niente: in caso contrario, me l’avrebbe portato via di nuovo.  
Non ero in grado di formulare pensieri coerenti, mi pare ovvio. Non ero nemmeno un bugiardo particolarmente abile, tant’è che il mio gemello seppe tutto lo stesso. Anche se non fossi caduto dallo scheletro di un palazzo – non ho la più pallida idea di come fossi finito lassù. Quello non lo ricordo proprio – avrebbe senz’altro proseguito lungo l’unica via che gli paresse plausibile: farmi disintossicare.  
Il problema era che potevano anche togliermi la droga, ma non scollarmi di dosso il dolore: quello non poteva farlo nessuno. Non a comando, almeno.  
Rispetto alla _cura_ di Anis, la disintossicazione in clinica fu una passeggiata – prima di tutto continuavano a somministrarti piccole quantità di veleno, per evitare che il corpo collassasse per l’astinenza; poi era pieno di professionisti colmi di attenzione e buone parole per non farti sentire proprio un cane.  
Anis mi ha chiuso in una stanza minuscola, con un letto e una bottiglia d’acqua e un falso specchio. Entrava solo quando c’era il rischio che potessi soffocare con il mio stesso vomito, o mi spaccassi la testa contro il muro.  
Mi ha lasciato agonizzare tre giorni, prima di raccogliere quello che era rimasto, ripulirmi un po’ il viso dal sangue, dal sudore e dai capelli e baciarmi la fronte. “Ok, adesso sei di nuovo tu,” mi ha detto.  
Credo di averlo mandato affanculo con molto sentimento. Credo.  
  
Se Tom non fosse stato Tom, penso che quello che ho combinato avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo il nostro rapporto, invece l’ha rafforzato, in un certo senso. Mi fa stare bene anche solo pensare che ho un gemello così forte e che mi ama al punto da poter sopravvivere all’Inferno solo per salvarmi. Questa consapevolezza e Anis sono state la mia medicina.  
Un anno fa, però, io non gli parlavo. Cercavo una scusa per odiare qualcuno oltre me. Cercavo una scusa per farmi.  
  
Ho cominciato a tagliarmi per fargli dispetto. Speravo di piegarlo con una specie di ricatto. Ero pieno d’illuminazioni fondate sul nulla. Forse ero matto e basta.  
La cosa sorprendente era che non sentissi niente – non sentivo il dolore – era davvero quasi fossi morto sul serio.  
Divenne una specie di scommessa con me stesso: farmi male fino al punto da capire se ci fossi o meno. Fino alla notte in cui Anis mi pestò per la prima volta, però, il mio corpo era sempre rimasto muto.  
Ero pieno di cicatrici, mi staccavo le croste con una violenza rabbiosa, me ne procuravo di nuove, e niente: marcivo vivo. Sembrava che riuscissi a fare del male a tutti, fuorché a me stesso: Bill non c’era. Non c’era più Andreas, non c’era Bill, il sole si era spento. Il mondo era finito il ventuno dicembre del duemiladodici.  
Tom mi tolse le carte di credito e il controllo del conto. Dovevo chiedere soldi a lui anche per un pacchetto di sigarette. E Tom andava a comprarmele: non mi faceva toccare un euro. Quanto l’ho odiato, sul serio. Più mi amava – e me lo dimostrava– più arrivavo a detestarlo.  
  
L’idea mi venne guardando un documentario su un’innocua comunità parrocchiale da qualche parte in America; uno di quei posti in cui dovresti vivere per renderti davvero conto di cosa sia la noia, credo, o candeggiarti la coscienza. C’era questa vecchia di un milione d’anni che sapeva lavorare benissimo a maglia. Se ti serviva un maglione, le davi tre o quattro barattoli di marmellata di pesche e lei te lo faceva pure su misura.  
Una permuta, ecco cosa ci voleva.  
 _Io do qualcosa a te, tu dai qualcosa a me.  
_ Da dare avevo poca roba: centonovanta centimetri di fallito per quarantacinque chili di stronzo.  
 _  
Li voleva qualcuno?  
Sembrava proprio di sì.  
_  
“Oh, meraviglioso, meraviglioso!”  
Andreas percorreva furibondo il maiolicato di un bagno di merda.  
Io ero troppo impegnato a contare i vermi sulle mie braccia – _a scarnificarmi le braccia con le unghie, come tutti i tossici allucinati_ , direbbe Anis – per guardarlo.  
“Si può sapere che ti ha detto il cervello? Cosa cazzo hai nel cervello, Bill?”  
Tiravo su con il naso, senza guardarlo. “È solo per stare con te. Solo per questo, stronzo!”  
“E chi te l’ha chiesto? Cristo santo, Bill! Io sono morto!”  
Nella mia testa c’era un fantasma più lucido di me: era evidente. Fin troppo evidente.  
“Che devo fare?”  
“Smetterla.”  
“E poi?”  
“Poi cosa?”  
“Dove ti trovo?”  
Andreas scuoteva il capo. Mi accarezzava un po’ i capelli. “Bill, mi basta un fiore ogni tanto. Sei un ragazzino. Ricomincia e basta.”  
Senza di lui? Era fuori discussione.  
  
Bisognava sempre mercanteggiare un po’, ma non era difficile come avevo creduto. Non mi vergognavo più di niente, perché tanto ero morto. Il mio corpo non sentiva niente, perciò anche il rapporto più umiliante e violento non aveva la benché minima importanza.  
Una notte, però, qualcuno mi fece presente che forse _io_ potevo prendermi il lusso di galleggiare sulla vita, ma il resto del mondo, no: c’era e ti chiedeva il conto di tutto. Proprio di tutto.  
Fu una specie di miracolo ma Anis mi fece malissimo. Mi picchiò in modo selvaggio e li sentii tutti, i suoi colpi. Uno dopo l’altro.  
Erano mesi che aspettassi una prova di esistenza, e ora ce l’avevo: erano botte, ma andava bene lo stesso.  
Guardavo la scena dall’esterno con una specie di confusa meraviglia. C’era un tipo, vestito come un gran signore, ma con la faccia da avanzo di galera, e c’ero io, che ero merda con qualche straccio firmato. E questa specie di delinquente ripulito mi dava una ripassata indimenticabile con ammirevole scientificità.  
Sul serio: mai visto nessuno picchiare con un’altrettanta consapevolezza dei colpi, dell’intensità e della direzione. Ero quasi ammirato.  
A disorientarmi del tutto, poi, il fatto che non si fosse limitato a quello, ma mi avesse poi raccolto e riaccompagnato a casa.  
Un signore, sul serio. Un gran signore.  
  
Quando Tom mi vide rientrare in quelle condizioni – avevo il viso pesto e non riuscivo a camminare ritto – credo che abbia avuto quasi un infarto.  
“Volevano rapinarmi,” ho mentito – ormai andavo a braccio – e crollai.  
Dormii per due o tre giorni senza quasi soluzione di continuità. Un sonno profondissimo, privo di sogni. Mi svegliai e avevo fame. Per la prima volta dopo un anno, almeno, la sentivo. Avevo la bocca gonfia e indolenzita, ma divorai tutto quel che mi capitò a tiro, sotto lo sguardo perplesso del mio gemello.  
Per un paio di settimane, andò così: quasi bene. Poi tornò il vuoto. La solitudine. La nostalgia. Nessuno, però, voleva più avere a che fare con me.  
Io ero disperato, avevo bisogno di roba e neppure uno schifo di merdoso turco sifilitico che volesse farsi succhiare l’uccello?  
Non avevo inibizioni, né decenza. I paparazzi cominciarono a starmi dietro, perché ero merda, dunque oro. Bushido fu costretto a _ricevermi_ di nuovo.  
“Tu la devi finire di piantare grane, _Klar_?”  
Questa volta non andò tanto per il sottile: mi agganciò per il collo, mi trascinò fuori dal _Watergate_ e mi massacrò in un sottopassaggio a due passi dalla Spree.  
“Tu attiri troppo l’attenzione,” aveva il fiato corto. La pelle madida di sudore. Gli stavo rovinando gli affari e fare soldi con la polvere era tutto quello che aveva.  
Un altro poveraccio come me.  
“Allora dammi la roba.” Non c’era un solo centimetro del mio corpo che non mi facesse male da piangere. Era piacevole e devastante al tempo stesso.  
Anis mi sputò addosso.  
Mi sfilai un anello e glielo tirai dietro. Cadde sul selciato, tintinnando. “Sono ventimila euro, stronzo! Prenditeli e dammi qualcosa!”  
“Scordatelo!”  
“Ti sto pagando, Cristo! Cos’è che vuoi, ancora?”  
Anis si volse a guardarmi. Le mani sui fianchi, immobile. “Io, a te, non do proprio un bel niente.”  
La sua espressione ricordava quella di un idolo africano, severa e immobile.  
Scoppiai in un pianto dirotto, quasi avessi due anni. Un pianto disperato. Non lo commossi: mi diede le spalle e se ne andò.  
A quel punto pretendevo la droga non solo per un paio d’ore in compagnia di Andreas, ma anche per fare dispetto a un negro di merda.  
Cominciai a battere tutti i locali di Berlino, alla ricerca di una falla in quella sua rete maledetta di spacciatori gentiluomini – o terrorizzati dalla sua freddezza sepolcrale.  
Scoprii che i russi vendevano partite sottobanco a metà del prezzo.  
Scoprii che avevo da parte abbastanza gioielli per pagarmi almeno due o tre anni d’Inferno.  
Non sapevo – non avevo idea– di come potessero abbattersi i costi dello smercio.  
Andò bene per due o tre volte. La quarta rimasi per terra. Fu un miracolo se mi salvarono. Andreas non aveva avuto un secondo di pace da che si era messo in testa di farmi da angelo custode.  
Nella clinica in cui rimasi per quasi un mese, un bel giorno mi fu annunciata una visita che proprio non mi aspettavo.  
Era la prima volta che vedessi Anis alla luce del sole, vestito come uno qualunque. Aveva addosso un paio di jeans e un maglione dai toni caldi, che faceva risaltare il colore mieloso della sua pelle. Era meno vecchio di come l’avevo immaginato. Aveva un bel sorriso.  
“Chi ti ha venduto la merda?”  
Esordì proprio così; scollò una sedia dall’angolo, ci si appollaiò sopra e partì con l’interrogatorio. Serrai le labbra. Non dissi nulla.  
Anis trasse un profondo sospiro, poi mi afferrò la mano, mi costrinse ad aprirla e dentro depose l’anello che gli avevo tirato dietro quella notte.  
“Dimmelo.”  
Scossi il capo, con infantile reticenza.  
“Non fare il coglione! Ti hanno avvelenato!”  
Gli rivolsi uno sguardo furioso. “E a te cosa frega? Non sono affari tuoi!”  
Anis serrò la mascella. “Sono _esattamente_ affari miei. Se riempiono Berlino di merda...”  
“Ti rovinano gli affari?” sibilai sarcastico.  
“Sì. Mi rovinano gli affari.”  
Risi, appuntandomi i capelli oltre l’orecchio. Avevo le braccia così rovinate che me le avevano bendate fino agli omeri. Anis le fissava senza il minimo scrupolo; senza porsi il problema di mettermi in imbarazzo.  
“Facciamo così,” disse di punto in bianco. “Se tiri fuori i nomi, ti do qualcosa io.”  
“Ah, ah. E pensi che ti creda?”  
Anis sbuffò. “Ti do il mio numero. Quando vuoi qualcosa, passi da me. E basta. Tu ora mi dici chi sono questi stronzi, ed io ti evito di fotterti il fegato.”  
Non c’era nessuna valida ragione per cui potessi fidarmi. Non ce n’era nessuna, però, per cui non dovessi farlo.  
“E come ti pago?”  
“Poi vediamo.”  
Non so, credo di avergli fatto pena. All’inizio, almeno, non penso che mi abbia visto come qualcosa di diverso da uno che aveva l’età di suo fratello (se solo non gliel’avessero ammazzato, Sercan avrebbe avuto ormai un quarto di secolo) e che si stava, appunto, ammazzando. Non mi chiese mai niente; la verità era sapesse alla perfezione che mi stava truffando. A fin di bene, ma mi stava proprio fregando.  
Anis mi preparava personalmente le dosi, e c’era sempre più farina e meno coca. Più polvere di calcio che eroina. M’insegnò che l’ero potevo anche fumarla; arrivava più tardi al cervello, ma durava un po’ di più. Soprattutto, i danni che ne avrei ricevuti sarebbero stati più contenuti.  
Non ero poi scemo come credeva, ma accettavo comunque la situazione; il perché è semplice: aspettavo i nostri incontri sempre meno per la polvere, sempre più per _l’uomo della polvere_. Per il mio _Sandman_.  
Non credo che Anis abbia registrato subito che avessi una cotta per lui – forse non gliene sarebbe fregato granché: aveva ben altro genere di problemi; aveva tutta una filiale di avvelenatori in ascesa da mettere a tacere.  
Quando non aveva da fare, però, due chiacchiere con me le scambiava pure. Mi dava la mia bustina e l’accompagnava con una posologia da imbonitore.  
‘ _Questa ti conviene scioglierla con il succo di limone e fumartela_.’  
‘ _Questa buttala dentro con una bella sniffata_.’  
‘ _Questa dividila in due dosi, perché è roba pesante_.’  
C’era qualcosa di comico. Una notte glielo dissi. Avevo appena buttato dentro un quartino. Cominciavo a sentirmi meglio. “Sei il mio pusher o un farmacista?”  
Anis rise. Non gliel’avevo mai visto fare. Aveva una risata bellissima, proprio serena. Qualcosa che rasserenava anche me.  
Mi accesi una sigaretta. “Vuoi?”  
“No. Detesto il fumo.”  
“Non fumi, non bevi, non mangi maiale. Sei un salutista, eh?”  
Seduto sul cornicione, Andreas ci guardava e sogghignava tra sé.  
Afferrai un sassetto e glielo tirai.  
“C’è qualcuno?”  
“Non è niente. Solo il mio ragazzo che fa lo spiritoso.”  
Anis mi rivolse un’occhiata obliqua.  
“Abbiamo avuto un incidente. Una trave del cazzo gli ha sfondato la testa.”  
Anis non disse niente.  
“Poverino,” bisbigliai. “Gliel’ha portata via. È esploso come un fiore. Mi è esploso addosso.”  
Cominciai a piangere proprio di brutto. Di solito non mi accadeva mai, se ero fatto. L’eroina di Anis era troppo leggera: il dolore che avevo dentro me lo sentivo addosso come non mai. Avrei preso volentieri la rincorsa e mi sarei buttato di sotto – in quel momento avrei potuto farlo.  
Anis allungò il braccio, mi strinse a sé e cominciò ad accarezzarmi la schiena. Io piangevo contro di lui, come se il mondo fosse finito. Come se ogni secondo fosse un’altra morte annunciata e un disastro senza scampo. Come se fossi davvero l’ultima persona viva in un universo pieno solo di nulla.  
Ma non ero l’unica persona: c’era anche Anis.  
Mi addormentai contro la sua spalla. Quando mi svegliai, ero in un letto sconosciuto. In cucina, trovai la colazione pronta, una banconota da cinquanta euro e un biglietto: ‘ _a tuo fratello ho mandato un messaggio io. Questi sono per il taxi_.’  
Provai a chiamarlo, ma a rispondermi fu l’eco meccanica di una segreteria telefonica.  
“Grazie di tutto,” bisbigliai.  
Tornai a cercarlo una settimana dopo, ma al suo posto, ad aspettarmi, c’era un ragazzo di una ventina d’anni.  
“Questa te la manda Bushido,” mi disse spiccio.  
“Ma lui?”  
“Ha da fare.”  
Me ne andai con la coda tra le gambe, tentando di rassicurarmi.  
Poteva non essere solo una scusa, no? Magari aveva da fare per davvero.  
Magari gli asini volavano.  
Continuò a evitarmi; a quel punto era chiaro che i suoi _supposti affari_ fossero un pretesto per scaricarmi. Meraviglioso: il mio primo ragazzo aveva fatto una fine orribile, e ora che cominciavo a interessarmi a qualcun altro… Non ero quel che avresti detto un tipo ‘fortunato in amore’.  
L’eroina di Anis la buttai nel cesso.  
 _  
Non voglio niente da te. Men che mai la tua elemosina, stronzo.  
_  
Tom, vedendomi con il morale persino più basso del solito, tentò di farmi parlare. Gli piazzai una scusa che non ricordo, ficcando la testa sotto un cuscino.  
Avevo ventiquattro anni, ormai, e reagivo quasi ne avessi venti di meno; ero a pezzi.  
Non avevo messo in conto, per altro, che dovessero ancora farsi sentire gli effetti del _craving_ – che vennero, ovviamente. Potenti e tutti insieme.  
Da Anis non potevo tornare, di roba da parte non ne avevo; l’unico canale spendibile era quello dei russi. C’erano solo loro a potermi salvare. O condannare.  
Come raggiunsi il posto in cui di norma avvenivano gli scambi, però, mi trovai in mezzo a un casino di dimensioni epocali, perché Bushido era un tipo di parola e non ci stava a tollerare iene nel suo recinto di lupo.  
Io ero nel bel mezzo di una crisi d’astinenza; il fatto che si stessero sparando addosso, vaffanculo, mi toccava come la puzzetta di un passero. Se mi avessero preso, poi, forse sarei stato persino sollevato.  
Qualcuno mi agguantò per un polso e mi tirò un ceffone pazzesco.  
C’era solo uno che usasse _sempre_ le cattive per parlare con me.  
“Che ti avevo detto, coglione?”  
Mi scoprì il viso e si accorse che avevo le pupille ridotte a due spilli.  
“Siamo a questo punto, Bill?”  
C’era qualcosa di simile a una sincera disperazione nella sua voce.  
Deglutii a fatica. “Scusa,” dissi. “Volevo solo vederti.”  
In fondo era la verità. Mi rialzai e tentai di andarmene, ma non feci molta strada. Mi trovai una pistola puntata alla testa prima che riuscissi a realizzarlo.  
“Giù l’arma, o alla tua troia faccio saltare il cervello.”  
Il mio aggressore disse proprio così, come se fossi roba di Bushido. Suonerà idiota, ma mi rese felice. E Bushido, la sua enorme pistola, la lasciò cadere per davvero.  
“ _Game over_ ,” disse con il sorriso sulle labbra. E qualcuno, arricciato sul tetto di un magazzino prospiciente il punto in cui eravamo, piantò una bella palla nella gola del russo. La sua presa si sciolse e caddi a terra. Anis raccolse la propria arma e mi fu subito accanto.  
“Bill, su. Ci sono io.”  
Sorrisi appena. “Lo so.”  
  
Mi portò a casa sua. Ormai ero nel pieno della crisi e non riuscivo quasi a camminare. Tremavo e basta. Mi fece immergere in una vasca d’acqua tiepida; mi preparò la dose e me la iniettò lui. Poco a poco il dolore passò. Passò _tutto_.  
“Che pensavi di fare?”  
Inginocchiato accanto alla vasca, non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
“Pensavo che non volessi più vedermi,” replicai a fatica.  
“Avevo questa idea, sì.”  
“Perché?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi.”  
Chiusi gli occhi. “Perché hai lasciato andare la pistola? Ti saresti davvero fatto ammazzare per me?”  
“No. Sapevo che c’era chi poteva coprirmi. Io, la mia vita, non la regalo al primo che passa.”  
Sorrisi. “Meno male.”  
Ero sincero.  
 _Cosa resta di un amore, se lui muore?  
Se resti solo comunque?  
_ “Sarebbe stato bello, però.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Piacerti.”  
“I tossici non piacciono a nessuno.”  
“Pensi questo di me?”  
“Che dovrei pensare?”  
Sollevai di nuovo le palpebre. Anis era vicino e lontanissimo al tempo stesso. “Come ti chiami davvero?”  
“Perché vuoi saperlo?”  
Sollevai un po’ le spalle. “Così.”  
“Anis,” mi disse. “Ma non c’è più nessuno a usarlo.”  
“Posso farlo io?”  
  
Cominciò lentamente. Cominciò da un nome, dalla consolazione e dalla sfida di un nome. Se me l’aveva offerto, in fondo, non poteva vedermi davvero come un tossico tra i tanti. Come uno qualunque.  
Una volta glielo chiesi. “Se non fossi un tuo cliente, tu mi vorresti un po’ di bene?”  
Anis mi rivolse un’occhiata strana, ma non rispose.  
Andreas, appollaiato sul cofano della sua Mercedes, si sbracciava in modo inequivocabile.  
 _‘Bacialo, bacialo, bacialo!’  
_ Oltre che pieno di allucinazioni insensate, vaffanculo a me, ce le avevo ruffiane.  
“Io... Io non sono sempre stato...”  
“Lo so.”  
“Magari, se mi aiuti...”  
“E perché dovrei farlo?”  
Strizzai le palpebre, perplesso. Mai visto uno così granitico mentre facevo gli occhi dolci.  
O mi ero proprio imbruttito di brutto, o era un miracolo di autocontrollo.  
“Non ci arrivi?”  
Bushido rise e poi il bacio me lo diede. _Lui_. “Quello che mi piace, io, me lo prendo. Non aspetto che me lo offrano.”  
  
   
Anis non mi ha toccato finché ho continuato ad assumere droga. Mi ha ricattato, mettiamola così. Un ricatto che ha reso felice mio fratello e mi ha salvato la vita.  
“Che ci vuole? Smetto quando voglio.”  
  
 _Un cazzo.  
C’è voluta la terapia d’urto.  
_  
“Alla fine sarai tu che non vorrai più vedermi,” mi ha detto.  
“Non ci sperare,” ho replicato io. E gli ho dato il permesso di guardarmi agonizzare per tutto il tempo che mi fosse occorso a smaltire il veleno.  
Con me, in quella stanza, c’era solo l’eco soffocata delle mie maledizioni e Andreas: lui in Paradiso, io all’Inferno.  
“Avanti. Non mi sono innamorato di un cacasotto, Bill.”  
Ci siamo salutati all’alba del terzo giorno. Steso a terra in una pozza giallastra, respiravo a stento. I suoi contorni erano sempre più sfumati; ora sembrava davvero un fantasma. “Adesso non ti vedrò più, vero?”  
Andreas sorrise. “Al contrario. Basta che chiudi gli occhi e cerchi dentro.”  
Li chiusi.  
Quando li riaprii ero di nuovo a casa, nel mio letto. Dal salotto provenivano le voci di Tom e di Anis. Mi cullavano nel dormiveglia. Ero ancora vivo. Non ero solo.  
  
   
   
   
Anis ha smesso di fare il dealer. Non mi ha spiegato il perché, come al solito. Un po’, penso, c’entro io. Un po’, ragioni che non coglierei comunque.  
“E ora? Che pensi di fare,” gli ho detto.  
Io avrei ripreso a cantare. Io tornavo a vivere la mia vita.  
Sollevò un po’ le spalle. “Qualcosa m’inventerò.”  
L’inverno era alle porte. Piovigginava fitto sulle nostre teste.  
“Hai pensato al rap?”  
“Che?”  
Lo strattonai per un braccio, mi strinsi a lui. “Ma sì... Con la biografia che ti ritrovi...”  
Anis scosse il capo, sogghignando tra sé. “Non sarebbe male, però...”  
  
   
   
   
Le nubi sfilano sotto di noi come un oceano schiumoso.  
Anis affonda le labbra nei miei capelli. “Ti sei addormentato?” mormora.  
Cerco la sua mano. La stringo forte nella mia.  
“No. Finalmente sono sveglio. Completamente.”


End file.
